Perfect Shape Chanbaek
by prbyfanfic
Summary: Baekhyun telah lama menyimpan rasa pada Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Hingga Chanyeol menyukai perempuan lain, kebenaran itu belum juga terungkap. –Chanbaek [genderswitch / gs for all UKE]
1. Chapter 1

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

" _Aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, Baek," ucap Chanyeol sebulan yang lalu. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya tanpa membalas ucapan lelaki jangkung itu. "Dia benar-benar cantik.." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun, permukaan wajahnya memerah hingga telinga._

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu Chanyeol menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menuju atap sekolah. Saat itu Baekhyun sempat memberontak, tapi bukannya melepaskan Chanyeol malah tersenyum aneh dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Ada apa Yeol?!" tanya Baekhyun saat lelaki jangkung itu telah melepas cengkramannya. "Krystal juga menyukaiku," jawab Chanyeol_ to the point. _"Sehun yang mengatakannya," lanjutnya kala melihat keraguan terpancar di mata Baekhyun._

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas merahnya yang menempel erat di bahunya. "Hey Baek!" Baekhyun hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara Chanyeol. Kepalanya masih menatap lurus jalanan di hadapannya, enggan menoleh. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. "Baek! Jangan lari!"

Baekhyun berhenti. Namun pandangannya tak lepas dari jalanan yang dipijaknya. Chanyeol berlari mendekat, lalu menepuk bahunya. Nafas lelaki itu tersengal-sengal akibat lari. "Aku mencarimu dari jam istirahat tadi! Kau kemana saja, eoh?" uacapnya dengan nada dibuat kesal.

Melihat tak ada pergerakan dari lawan bicara, Chanyeol menepuk lagi bahu Baekhyun. "Baek.. ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan bebas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Matanya melirik sana-sini menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tertawa garing. Satu tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang pada dasarnya tidak gatal. "Aku tidak melihatmu dari pelajaran kedua tadi. Jadi bocah pendek ini sudah berani membolos, eoh?"

"Aku sakit perut tadi," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sedang berbohong. Ia telah mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh UKS tadi. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah mengenal Baekhyun sangat jauh. Lebih jauh dari kedua orangtua gadis itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya kecewa. "Lain kali panggil saja aku kalau kau butuh bantuan," tangannya terulur mengacak surai panjang Baekhyun. "Eum–mau tahu kabar baik?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol dalam diam. Ia mengangguk tak kentara. "Aku dan Krystal telah resmi berpacaran sejak tadi pagi," Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat seantusias apa senyum temannya itu. Yang jelas, Chanyeol sangat bahagia.

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Kedua kakinya telah bergetar sejak tadi. Bibirnya sedikit membiru akibat dinginnya atmosfer. "Kalau begitu.." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam. " – selamat. Semoga kalian bahagia," Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

Ia pikir gosip gadis-gadis itu pagi tadi hanya sekedar berita burung. Ia pikir itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Namun benar adanya, Chanyeol dan Krystal telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hening melanda keduanya. Chanyeol menatap hamparan rumput sore itu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menatap hamparan rumput itu kosong. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang akan kau sampaikan – " Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku harus pulang,"

"Aku akan mengantarmu.." Chanyeol menahan bahu Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar karena dingin. "Anggap saja hadiah karena kau membantuku menyiapkan kue untuk Krystal saat kencan kemarin.." Memang benar, Chanyeol memintanya membuatkan _cookie_ untuk Krystal tiga hari yang lalu. Baekhyun tak menolak, karena memang ia tak bisa menolak.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. "Tak usah, Chanyeol.," dengan itu Baekhyun sedikit berlari menjauhi Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa besok _, giant_." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki jangkung itu. Membuat Chanyeol yakin semuanya baik-baik saja.

Semakin jauh langkahnya, gadis mungil itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia tak peduli seberapa letih dirinya, yang terpenting ia harus menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di kursi halte tempat ia menunggu bus seperti biasa. Matanya yang sembab dan sedikit kemerahan menatap kosong apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangannya meraih sebuah buku sketsa berukuran sedang dan pensil dari dalam tasnya. Lalu jemari lentiknya kembali menggoreskan bentuk kotak yang banyak hingga membentuk sebuah lukisan abstrak.

Lama menunggu dengan kegiatannya, bus yang ditunggunya datang dengan belasan penumpang di dalamnya. Baekhyun memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas, lalu bergegas menaiki bus tersebut. Pikiran Baekhyun berkabut. Dua nama itu terus memenuhi otak dan hatinya yang penuh akan rasa kecewa, dan sedikit marah.

Ada kalanya penantian membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tetapi ada kalanya juga penantian tak membuahkan apapun selain rasa kecewa. Baekhyun mungkin tidak menginginkan yang kedua, namun rasanya mustahil jika ia mendapatkan yang pertama.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat saat kakinya telah berhasil menginjak lantai rumah. Sepi bukanlah kesan yang asing untuk rumah luas Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Kris, yang sekarang sedang bekerja di Kanada.

Orang tua Baekhyun dan Kris telah meninggal. Keduanya yatim piatu saat Kris menduduki kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Saat itu Baekhyun belum mengerti seberapa menyakitkannya perpisahan.

Baekhyun memandang seluruh isi kamarnya yang hampir dipenuhi dengan lukisan. Bakatnya melukis telah ada sejak dulu. Karena menurut Baekhyun, melukis bukan sekedar hobi, profesi, obsesi atau bakat. Melukis dapat mengekspresikan hatinya.

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang bergetar sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu dibantingnya ke ranjang ponsel putih tersebut.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini, maaf Baekhyun-ah._ Pesan dari Chanyeol. Sejujurnya satu alasan dirinya belum berangkat sekolah hingga se-siang ini memang menunggu Chanyeol. Tapi siapa sangka Chanyeol membatalkan janjinya.

Dirinya saja yang terlalu bodoh menunggu jemputan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas baru kemarin resmi berpacaran dengan wanita idaman seantero sekolah. Mungkin Krystal meminta Chanyeol berangkat bersama. Jawaban Chanyeol sudah pasti iya, mana mungkin lelaki itu menolak ajakan kekasihnya dan beralih menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun. Memangnya siapa Baekhyun?

Lagi-lagi dirinya terjebak menunggu di kursi halte yang kosong. Dinginnya hujan membuat bibirnya sedikit membiru dengan pipi yang kemerahan. Ini mungkin akan lama, karena bus menuju sekolahnya mungkin sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin mengendarai mobil atau motor sendiri untuk ke sekolahnya. Tapi tetap saja Kris bersi keras melarang adiknya itu dengan alasan berjaga-jaga. Dan bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dapat membantah perintah kakaknya, bagaimanapun hanya Kris yang ia punya saat ini.

Seperti dugaan, bus yang Baekhyun tunggu datang sekitar lima belas menit setelahnya. Baekhyun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menempelkannya di kedua pipinya yang hampir membeku.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya kala bokongnya mendarat mulus di kursi penumpang yang hampir semuanya kosong. Tentu saja kosong, memangnya siapalagi orang bodoh yang menunggu bus se-siang ini selain Baekhyun? Jawabannya hanya anak-anak tak tahu diri seperti dua orang di depan Baekhyun.

Sampai di sekolah, kelas lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan kepala ditundukan. Walau begitu, kedua matanya masih dapat menangkap siluet Chanyeol dengan jelas yang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Baek, tidak ke kantin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukan buku ke dalam loker. Gadis dengan surai kecoklatan itu memandang temannya bingung, "biasanya kau yang paling semangat makan," cibirnya setelah melihat gelengan dari kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus tak kentara, "Aku dihukum, tahu," jawabnya. "Kau dan Luhan duluan saja," ucapnya setelah buku-buku yang dibawanya telah dimasukan ke loker putih itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya setelah Kyungsoo telah benar-benar pergi. Kakinya berjalan lemas menuju perpustakaan. Seling beberapa detik, matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang melihat sepasang tangan yang saling berlilitan. Itu Chanyeol dengan kekasih barunya, Krystal. Lama keduanya saling menatap, hingga senyuman Chanyeol yang diarahkan pada Baekhyun luntur seiring tangannya yang ditarik Krystal menjauh.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum bergegas melanjutkan jalannya menuju perpustakaan.

 _Sesakit inikah mencintai Chanyeol?_

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Chanyeol dan Krystal telah berada di kantin sejak tadi. Mata Chanyeol pun tak terlepas dari Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk sendiri. Dimana Baekhyun? Batinnya. Ia memang sempat melihat bahkan kontak mata dengan gadis itu barusan, namun tak lama Krystal menarik tangannya posesif.

"Chanyeol!" Krystal membuyarkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah makanan itu. "Ayo kita berkencan pulang sekolah nanti," ucap Krystal antusias. Matanya berbinar memandangi Chanyeol yang tengah menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau tentu bisa, kan?" ulang gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk kelewat kaku. "Tentu saja," dengan itu senyuman Krystal bertambah lebar. "Aku menjemputmu di gerbang pukul empat nanti,"

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Besok kau benar-benar akan ke Jepang, Soo?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo iba. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Salam untuk Paman Do, ya,"

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang. "Terima kasih, Baek."

Ayah Kyungsoo telah mengidap kanker sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Oleh sebab itulah gadis itu harus pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa minggu bahkan bulan untuk pengobatan ayahnya. "Aku harus segera pulang Baek, kau bisa pulang dengan Chanyeol, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ransel.

Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo memang belum mengetahui apapun tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Krystal karena gadis itu absen sejak tiga hari yang lalu. " _Aniya_ ," lirihnya. Kyungsoo menatap bingung sahabatnya. "Aku harus menjalankan hukumanku, Soo-ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Semangat!" satu tangannya mengepal diudara. "Memangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggumu? Kau demam Baek, demammu akan tambah tinggi jika harus menunggu bis," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan lama, Kyung. Dua puluh halaman itu tidak sedikit, _pabo_." Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan. "Sudah sana pergi!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya. "Hati-hati Baek, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu," ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari kelas itu.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Appa-mu! Jaga dia dengan baik, ya!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak mengingat jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Tinggalah Baekhyun seorang diri di dalam kelas. Hari-hari tanpa Kyungsoo esok mungkin akan membosankan, terlebih sudah ada dinding besar dan kokoh yang membatasi jaraknya dengan jarak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi dengan berat kakinya melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya hingga lengannya tak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan!" ucap orang itu sedikit ketus. Baekhyun mendongak, lalu jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati Krystal dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Apa lihat-lihat? Bukannya minta maaf!" gadis itu berdecak.

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sopan. "Maaf, Krystal-ya," ucapnya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali, namun tak disangka Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya, ke arah Krystal lebih tepatnya.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Ini untukmu, dan– oh hai Baek!" Chanyeol menyodorkan satu botol air kepada Krystal, namun pandanggannya teralih saat melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah kusutnya. "Eum – maaf Baek, aku hanya beli dua tadi, kau bisa ambil milikku kalau kau haus," lanjut lelaki itu dengan tangan tersodor ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. " _A-aniya_ , aku tidak haus."

"Ini sudah pukul setengah lima Baek, sudah seharusnya kau pulang," Chanyeol mengernyit. Tak biasanya Baekhyun masih ada di sekolah sesore ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng, lagi. "Aku ada urusan, Yeol,"

"O-oh iya, hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu Baek, aku ada kencan dengan Krystal. Maaf," lirih lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mempererat genggamannya pada ransel biru lautnya. " _G-gwaenchana,_ lagipula aku akan lama," ucapnya dengan menatap Krystal yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Aku harus pergi, Chanyeol-ah, Krystal-ya, semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!" dengan itu Baekhyun melengos pergi dari keduanya.

Chanyeol tahu pasti ada yang tak beres dari sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat ceria sejak kemarin. "Chanyeol!" panggil Krystal sedikit ketus.

"Y-ya?" jawab Chanyeol tergagap. Tangannya kembali bertaut dengan tangan Krystal setelah itu. "Ayo." Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil merah Chanyeol yang berada di depan gerbang.

"Chanyeol," panggil Krystal ketika keduanya telah berada di mobil. Chanyeol menoleh sebagai jawaban atas panggilan kekasih cantiknya itu. "Mulai sekarang berhentilah mengantar jemput Baekhyun. Aku ingin kita berangkat sekolah bersama," ucapnya dengan menatap datar wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sungguh bingung harus menjawab apa. Bahkan otaknya sungkan membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun saat ia mengatakannya. "Chanyeol!" panggil Krystal.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat sang kekasih mengernyit. "Apa aku harus menyadarkanmu dari lamunan konyolmu setiap detik?" tanya Krystal agak ketus. Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung kenapa pikirannya seolah melayang. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang pada dasarnya tak gatal.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Berangkat bersama?" ulang Chanyeol. Krystal mengangguk cepat tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata belo Chanyeol. "Kita bisa mengajak Baekhyun kalau mau, kursi di belakang kan kosong." Lanjutnya tanpa ekspresi.

Krystal meliriknya sinis. "Tidak." Tolaknya mentah-mentah. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangguk tak kentara.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya setelah keduanya telah sampai di tujuan. "Lotte Park? Aku kira perempuan sepertimu tidak suka kesini," ucap Chanyeol sebelum mempersilahkan Krystal turun dari mobilnya. "Eum –kukira kau lebih suka ke bioskop atau mall,"

Krystal mengernyit. "Banyak yang tak kau tahu tentangku." Ucap gadis itu diselingi senyumannya yang cantik. "Lagpiula aku merindukan tempat ini!" lanjutnya antusias.

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat seperti biasanya. Namun ada sedikit rasa mengganjal dihatinya yang ia tak tahu apa itu. "Chanyeol," lagi-lagi Krystal memanggilnya demi mendapat perhatiannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Jangan melamun terus, aku ingin naik roller coaster."

Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk. "Ayo!"

Keduanya mengantri di tengah barisan dengan satu kembang gula di tangan Krystal. "Giliran kita, ayo," ucap Chanyeol kala keduanya telah ada di barisan pertama. Krystal menyelipkan tangannya diantara lengan Chanyeol.

Krystal menghela nafasnya berkali-kali saat roller coaster itu berhenti. "Kepalaku pusing sekali." Ucapnya dengan satu tangan menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki itu sedikit cemas. Krystal menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Mau naik wahana lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ani, ayo kita makan!" ajaknya dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. "Kita harus kencan di hari libur agar kepalaku tak pusing saat naik wahana. Aku menghancurkan kencan kita." Ucap Krystal dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tidak merasa begitu. Justru kau membuatnya lebih seru." Ucapnya membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Krystal. "Kau tahu restorannya? Aku tak tahu menahu apa-apa tentang Lotte,"

"Ikuti aku." Ucap Krystal dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Bukannya kau bilang kau pernah ke tempat ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Setahun yang lalu. Sedikit lupa." Ia mengedikan bahunya.

Krystal mengangguk paham. "Bersama siapa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Baekhyun." Setelah itu raut wajah keduanya sama-sama berubah. "Jadi disini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah keduanya berada tepat di depan sebuah restoran bernuansa putih cokelat. Krystal mengangguk walau senyumannya sedikit memudar.

Krystal duduk di kursinya sedangkan Chanyeol berada di meja menu untuk memesan. "Chanyeol." Panggilnya saat Chanyeol telah duduk di hadapannya. Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa menjawab panggilan sang kekasih. "Jangan lupa katakan pada Baekhyun kau akan berhenti mengantar-jemputnya," ucap Krystal.

Chanyeol mengangguk kikuk. "Baiklah."

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti saat rumah Krystal telah berada di depan matanya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chanyeol." Ucapnya. "Aku akan menunggumu esok," lanjutnya. Gadis itu memberanikan wajahnya mendekat ke Chanyeol, lalu dikecupnya pipi Chanyeol hingga pipi keduanya bersemu merah. "Sampai jumpa.."

"N-ne," Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Krystal sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya di mobil sendirian.

Setelah itu Chanyeol tak ada henti-hentinya tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang dengan cepat. Jam di tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Kris pasti sudah berkali-kali menelpon telpon rumahnya untuk memastikan Baekhyun sudah pulang. Ponsel Baekhyun mati sehingga gadis itu tak bisa menghubungi kakaknya dan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja atau semacamnya.

Baekhyun meringis, seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi halte paling pinggir. "Ketinggalan bus lagi," gumamnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Baekhyun mengambil buku sketsanya dan segera menggoreskan banyak bentuk persegi dengan pensilnya.

"Sungguh! Kris _oppa_ akan melaporkanku sebagai anak hilang jika belum berada di rumah selarut ini," gerutunya saat bus yang ditunggu belum tiba hingga menit ke lima belas.

Baekhyun berdiri, kakinya berjinjit berusaha mencari bus lain. Namun bukan bus yang ia tunggu justru mobil merah _sporty_ yang menghampirinya. Mobil itu tampak tidak asing, seperti milik–

"Baekhyun!" –Chanyeol. Dugaan Baekhyun benar, mobil merah itu memang milik Chanyeol. "Kau belum pulang? Masuklah.." ajak Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan. Tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan bagi Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya telah menunggu bus sampai lima belas menit.

"Bus akan tiba sebentar lagi, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Chanyeol-ah." Namun Baekhyun menolaknya halus dengan alasan yang konyol. Demi Tuhan –mungkin ia akan mati kedinginan jika terus menunggu disini.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Cepat masuk, Baek. Kau akan sakit jika terus menunggu disini." Ucap lelaki rupawan itu. "Pukul delapan itu terlalu larut untuk seorang perempuan." Lanjutnya dengan senyum menawannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kau pulang saja, _gwaenchana_.." lirihnya.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi dugaannya serautus persen salah. Chanyeol keluar dan menarik lengan Baekhyun sedikit memaksa, namun lembut. "Masuk, Baek."

Kalau sudah begini Baekhyun tak mampu menolak. Otaknya mengalahkan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit kala melihat Chanyeol. "Kau sudah mengabarkan kakakmu kan jika pulang selarut ini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar saat keduanya berada di dalam mobil.

Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mengernyit karena gelengan kepala Baekhyun. "Kris _hyung_ pasti menelpon berkali-kali.." laki-laki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa bisa pulang selarut ini, sih?"

 _Alasannya kau, Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan seribu alasan yang tidak membuat sahabatnya itu sakit hati atau merasa bersalah. Keduanya berada di kelas yang berbeda, oleh karena itu Chanyeol tak tahu Baekhyun terlambat tadi pagi. "Hukuman tak mengerjakan pr, haha." Bohongnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dasar pendek." Cibirnya. Dengan tawa dan candaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya. "Kau tahu Baek? Aku dan Krystal mengalami kencan yang luar biasa menyenangkan,"

Ini yang Baekhyun hindari sejak tadi. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Aku yakin wajahmu jelek ketika gugup." Canda Baekhyun dengan kekehan ringan dibuat-buat seasli mungkin.

Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya. "Lain kali kau harus ikut dengan kami dengan pasanganmu Baek.. kau tahu? _Double date_." kekehnya.

Itu sama saja membiarkan Chanyeol membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Alih-alih menangis, Baekhyun justru terkekeh menertawai ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Chanyeol. "Ingin kuantar sampai dalam?" tanyanya, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun yang biasanya manja. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Eum – tunggu Baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya. Alisnya bertaut, "Ada apa?"

"Itu –aku tak bisa mengantar dan menjumputmu mulai besok.." lirih Chanyeol. Tautan alis Baekhyun memudar digantikan senyuman cantik yang didasari sakit bagaikan tusukan seribu jarum. " _Gwaenchana_?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah memiliki hubungan dan aku masih memiliki sepasang kaki untuk berjalan." Jawabnya. "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Dia meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia menangis mengingat omongan Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya terlarut dalam kepedihan.

Telpon rumahnya berdering. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum memberi Kris kabar. Namun tanpa disangka, itu nomer telpon rumah Chanyeol yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. " _Baekhyunnie_?"

" _Ini Eomma Chanyeol, tadi kakakmu menelpon ke sini dan mengatakan kau belum pulang. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, anak bodoh itu juga belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa kalian bersama_?" tanya ibu Chanyeol di sebrang sambungan.

Baekhyun lama terdiam sehingga Ibu Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunannya. " _Baek_?"

"I –iya _Eomonim_ , Chanyeol mungkin akan tiba sebentar lagi.. Tadi dia mengantarku dahulu, _Mianhamnida_ telah membuat _Eomonim_ khawatir." Jawabnya. Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh.

" _Gwenchana, sudah ya.. Jangan lupa hubungi kakakmu agar ia tidak cemas._ " ucap Nyonya Park sebelum menetup sambungan itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu bergas tidur setelah menghubungi Krisyang dihadiahi omelan sekaligus ceramah tak bermutu oleh kakaknya itu.

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah sehingga Baekhyun dapat duduk di bangku taman yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kantin. Matanya terfokus pada jendela transparan kantin yang menampilkan dua orang yang saling bergurau. _Park Chanyeol dan Jung Krystal._ Pasangan yang belakangan ini mendapat pujian juga dukungan. "Mereka berdua memang pantas bersama," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Matanya belum terlepas dari pemandangan yang seolah mengiris hatinya itu. Hingga mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan matanya. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, ia meraih buku sketsanya dan menggoreskan pensilnya ke kertas putih itu. Bentuk persegi lagi.

"Hey pendek!" Baekhyun tetap menunduk kala sebuah panggilan menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sudah pasti itu Chanyeol karena panggilannya selalu dengan kata-kata memalukan.

Alih-alih pergi dari situ karena tak dapat jawaban, Chanyeol justru mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Persegi? Kau sedang sedih, eoh?" tanyanya. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap dalam mata Chanyeol. "Kau sedang sedih?" tanya Chanyeol, kali ini lebih lembut.

Memang benar adanya, Baekhyun selalu menggambar persegi saat suasana hatinya memburuk. "Mungkin," jawabnya lirih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya menatap cemas Baekhyun yang memilih bungkam. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ceritakan padaku, Baek," paksanya.

"Kenapa –" ucapnya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna mengurangi kegugupannya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol terkejut mendapati jawaban ketus sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah Yeol, aku tak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menggeleng samar. Lalu senyuman setipis benang yang membuat Baekhyun tidak melihatnya itu menghiasa bibir Chanyeol. "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku kapanpun kau ingin,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di samping tubuhnya gemetar meremas rok seragamnya. "Chanyeol." Itu bukan suara Baekhyun melainkan suara Krystal yang berdiri di depan keduanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Annyeong Chanyeol-ah, Krystal-ya." Baekhyun berlari menjauh dari pandangan Chanyeol dan Krystal. Setelah itu Krystal duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sampaikan pada Baekhyun tentang itu kan?" tanya Krystal. Chanyeol mengangguk lemas. "Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

 _Perfect Shape_

"Ck! Iya _oppa_ aku sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah, jangan jadi manusia cerewet seperti itu!" ucap Baekhyun pada Kris melalui ponselnya.

Kris tertawa jahat di sebrang sana. " _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh. Baiklah, berhati-hatilah. Salam untuk Chanyeol, ya_." ucap Kris. " _Ya! Byun Baekhyun_." Panggil Kris sekali lagi saat dirasa adik kesayangannya itu tak menjawab.

"A-apa? Chanyeol?" gugupnya.

" _Iya, Park Chanyeol, kekasih idiotmu. Salam untuknya ya, kalian pulang bersama, kan_?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya," lirih Baekhyun sebelum menutup sambungan itu. "Karena dia sudah memiliki Krystal," gumamnya setelah tak ada lagi sambungan yang menghubungkannya dengan Kris.

 _Mengapa semua orang selalu mengungkit-ungkit Chanyeol dihadapannya?_

Lagi-lagi kakinya berhenti di halte bus yang tak lain dari kemarin. Baekhyun duduk di kursi putih itu dengan tangan menggenggam ransel yang bertengger sempurna di pundaknya. Bus akan tiba sekitar sepuluh bahkan lima belas menit lagi.

Baekhyun melepas ranselnya, satu tangannya merogohisi ransel untuk mencari dimana buku sketsanya itu. "Ya Tuhan, dimana buku itu?" gerutunya kala tangannya tak kunjung menemukan buku tebal itu.

Baekhyun mulai panik. Bukunya tak juga ketemu walau ia telah mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi ranselnya. "Mungkin aku meninggalkannya di sekolah, aku harus mencarinya!"

Gadis itu memakai ranselnya kembali sebelum berlari balik arah ke sekolahnya lagi. Jarak halte bus dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh hingga ia harus berlari sebelum seseorang mengambil buku berharga itu.

Buku itu sungguh berharga karena berisi puluhan sketsa dengan gambar Park Chanyeol. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Ia akan membuat Chanyeol menjauhinya jika sahabatnya itu tahu ia menyimpan rasa lebih dari sahabat pada Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, tolong aku."

Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur Seoul saat itu. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun mencari buku itu di tengah hujan. Ia melesat pergi ke kelasnya, dicarinya buku itu hingga sampai ke pelosok ruangan. "Dimana buku itu?!" Baekhyun memekik tertahan.

Ia mengingat sesuatu. Tadi pagi ia sempat melukis di taman sebelum ia beranjak ke perpustakaan. Baekhyun berlari menuju taman yang dipenuhi rumput basah itu. Kepalanya menunduk memastikan keberadaan buku sketsanya.

Baekhyun berjongkok, matanya menyipit melihat pensil gambarnya yang masih ada di bawah bangku taman. Namun buku sketsa itu tetap tidak ada. Baekhyun menyerah. "Seseorang telah mengambilnya dan akan melihatnya. Chanyeol mungkin akan membenciku esok," tangisannya pecah.

Baekhyun berlari kembali ke halte bus yang ternyata masih kosong itu. "Aku ketinggalan bus, lagi," gerutunya. "Mungkin nasibku akan terus seperti ini," Baekhyun tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit ia menunggu, akhirnya bus itupun datang. Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan sedikit tergopoh karena pergelangan kakinya yang sedikit terkilir tadi.

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar hingga jam delapan malam. Matanya membengkak karena tangis yang tak henti-henti. Di luar hujan sudah reda, hanya gemercik air akibat hujan yang turun dari atap-atap rumah.

 _TING_. Bunyi bel rumahnay mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Dengan piyama dan rambut yang sama acak-acakannya juga pipi dan hidung yang memerah, Baekhyun membuka pintu itu. Siapa yang berani bertamu semalam ini–

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh hei Baek," sapa lelaki jangkung itu. "Kau.. – menangis?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya. "A-aku terjatuh di halte tadi, sial." Bohongnya yang berhasil membuat sahabatnya ini nampak cemas.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya lagi-lagi melirik seluruh tubuh Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu sedikit risih.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa tulang ekorku akan patah," kau memang pembohong ulung, Byun Baekhyun. "Jadi.. – untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, ini milikmu kan?" Chanyeol menyerahkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar. Buku sketsanya. Yang merupakan satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bisa menangis hingga semengerikan ini.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?!" Baekhyun merebut buku itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kau.. – tidak membukanya, kan?"

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya. "Kau meninggalkannya ditaman dan kurasa tidak."

"Bagus," Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lega sekarang.

"Sudah tidak ada perlu lagi, kan? Kau bisa pulang." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Yea kau benar, sampai jumpa.."

Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Matanya memanas lagi melihat tak ada lagi gelang yang pernah ia beri pada Chanyeol bulan lalu di tangan kekar Chanyeol. Padahal lelaki itu selalu memakainya dulu. Ya, sebelum lelaki itu mempunyai Krystal.

 _Perfect Shape_

Seperti hari minggu sebelumnya, Baekhyun membeli kebutuhan pangannya untuk seminggu penuh ke supermarket.

Susu stroberi, yoghurt stroberi, puding stroberi, ramen, sayur dan buah-buahan, segala berbau stroberi dan segala berbau pisang kesukaan –"Aku lupa, untuk apa aku membeli susu pisang. Chanyeol tak akan mungkin berkunjung bahkan menginap ke rumahku lagi," dengan itu ia menaruh kembali segala berbau pisang yang sebelumnya telah masuk ke keranjang belanjaannya.

Setelah itu ia merasa bodoh telah menghadirkan kembali bayang-bayang Chanyeol diotaknya.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari supermarket itu sendiri. Matanya menatap tak suka taman bermain anak-anak disamping supermarket itu, itu semakin mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol yang suka meledeknya seperti anak kecil.

Dunia selalu bisa menghubungkan semua tentang dirinya pada Chanyeol. Selalu.

TO BE CONTINUE

Jangan lupa reviewnya guys! Makasi yang udah nyempetin baca, fav, follow, bahkan review ff ini. See ya next chapter, ANNYEONG!


	4. Chapter 4

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Lelaki tinggi itu sedang berlatih basket seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap minggunya. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu memintanya untuk menunggu lelaki itu atau sekedar menemaninya.

Mungkin kata _biasanya_ telah berhasil diganti dengan kata _dulu._ Sebelum kehadiran Krystal menjadi pembatas keduanya. Baekhyun melirik sekitarnya, tak ada orang. Ia memang memilih duduk dipojok lapangan dimana tak ada gadis-gadis yang berteriak untuk memberi semangat pada tim basket.

Baekhyun melirik kerumunan gadis itu. Krystal berdiri paling depan dengan senyuman antusiasnya. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memuja. Chanyeol dan Krystal sempat melakukan kontak mata, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu, bibir Krystal membentuk kata semangat yang dihadiahi senyuman dari wajah rupawan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Baekhyun tetap menggoreskan pensilnya pada buku sketsa itu. Menggambar Chanyeol yang sedang bermain basket dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari kehadirannya. Sedekat apapun jaraknya dengan Chanyeol, fokus lelaki itu tak pernah berada didirinya. Chanyeol tak pernah sadar selalu ada pasang mata yang mengawasinya. Yang selalu ada disampingnya dengan tatapan memuja sekaligus sakit. Baekhyun akan terus mengawasinya.

Selama Chanyeol bahagia, kenapa tidak?

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mempererat genggamannya pada pensil yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar. Matanya menatap lekat Krystal yang memberi air mineral untuk Chanyeol. Karena dulu Chanyeol selalu memintanya melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun harus sadar diri. Posisi dirinya telah digantikan.

Tidak ingin luka di hatinya bertambah lebar, Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi penonton itu. Berjalan menunduk mendahului Krystal dan Chanyeol yang mengobrol akrab. Matanya memanas melihat tangan Chanyeol melingkar sempurna pada pinggang ramping Krystal.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol memanggilnya. Nampaknya Tuhan mempersulit jalannya keluar dari semua ini. "Ya! Baek!" panggil lelaki itu sekali lagi. Baekhyun berhenti. Kepalanya masih tertunduk kebawah. Air matanya mungkin akan menetes sedikit lagi.

Genggaman Baekhyun pada buku sketsanya mengendur. "Bakhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol lagi. Kaki jenjangnya berlari ke arah Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan kecewa Krystal.

Baekhyun mendongak. Pipinya sedikit basah karena air mata yang mulai runtuh dari matanya. "Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun bingung. "Ada apa, Baek?" Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

Menyadari betapa sinisnya tatapan Krystal, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Berlari sekuat tenaga dengan arah tak menentu. Krystal menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, matanya memerah menahan tangisan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Yeol?" tanya gadis itu. "Sebesar itukah rasa pedulimu untuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengejar Baekhyun atau menenangkan Krystal sama pentingnya bagi Chanyeol. Namun melihat mata Krystal yang berair, Chanyeol mendekat.

Memilih menenagkan Krystal dan mengabaikan Baekhyun.

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun berhenti berlari saat kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat satu kursi kosong di belakang lapangan basket. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di kursi kusam itu. Matanya yang memanas kini tengah mengeluarkan air matanya berangsur-angsur.

Sampai kapan ia harus bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja?

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Chanyeol." Lirihnya. Sampai kapan ia harus bertingkah seolah semuanya tak terlihat? Sampai kapan ia harus memendam perasaannya?

Itu semua terlalu menyakitkan jika harus dijalani diwaktu yang sama. Andai dirinya bukan seseorang yang naif. Mungkin Baekhyun telah menyampaikan perasaannya pada Chanyeol secara gamblang di tempo hari.

Namun dirinya terlalu naif hingga keduanya harus terjebak dan terikat pada batas itu. Batas persahabatan. "Bisakah.. – kita lampaui saja batas persahabatan ini?"

.

.

"Kau menyayangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah?" Krystal menghela nafasnya saat pertanyaan itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah lapangan.

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia menggeram tertahan, tak tahan jika gadis yang ia cintai harus menangis seperti ini terlebih karena ulahnya. "Sebatas teman," lirihnya sedikit mengganjal.

"Kau.. – mencintainya?" tanya Krystal lebih lirih dari suara Chanyeol sebelumnya. Kali ini gadis itu menatap pupil sang lawan bicara. "Kumohon jawab, Yeol,"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku hanya mencintai seseorang yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihku." Ujarnya diiringi senyuman rupawan.

"Bisakah kau menjaga kepercayaanku–" ucapannya menggantung. Membuat seribu pertanyaan hadir dalam otak Chanyeol. "– _untuk tidak melewati batas persahabatan kalian_?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Mengapa seolah otaknya mendadak berhenti hanya karena soal sepele seperti ini?

"Aku.. – " Chanyeol menggertakan giginya pelan. Ucapannya dibiarkan menggantung sehingga Krystal mendadak mengeluarkan airmatanya kembali. Gadis itu khawatir bukan main.

" – berjanji."

"Kau bisa mempercayai aku," sambung Chanyeol. Lalu bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Krystal, membuat mata kekasihnya sedikit membulat.

Sedikit. Karena ada pasang mata yang lebih membulat kala menyaksikan ciuman itu. Baekhyun.

Sudah Baekhyun katakan bukan? _Sedekat apapun jarak mereka, Chanyeol tetap tak akan melihatnya._

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun berantakan. Matanya begitu sembab karena menangis dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, mengabaikan tatapan bingung siswa-siswi di lorong itu.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata Krystal. Sehingga tercipta gejolak api kasat mata yang membuat dua-duanya sama-sama merasakan sakit hati. Krystal mendekat, berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku ingin bicara," lirih Krystal dengan genggaman di punggung tangan Baekhyun Baekhyun tak menjawab apalagi berkutik. "Sungguh, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Timpalmya dengan mata menahan tangis, membuat Baekhyun iba dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Krystal membawanya menjauhi kerumunan siswa-siswi itu. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat keduanya telah berada di lantai dua. "Aku tidak suka basa-basi," ucap Krystal lirih. "Jadi kumohon, jauhi Chanyeol mulai sekarang, Beakhyun."

Baekhyun tak menduga Krystal mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah sedihnya. "Itu menyakitkan sekali untukku." Suara gadis itu tambah lirih. "Kau tentu bisa kalau perasaanmu terhadap Chanyeol hanya tak lebih dari sahabat."

 _Aku tidak bisa karena bukan dirimu saja yang sakit saat ini_ ,

"Kumohon, Baekhyun." Pinta gadis itu dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya diselingi tawa paling garing.

 _Aku akan melakukannya jika Chanyeol bahagia_ ,

.

.

"Aku harap kau mengerti Baekhyun,"

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang gagal mengerti_?

Setelah mengangguk, Baekhyun meninggalkan Krystal dan berlari menjauhi perempuan itu.

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mengapa jalurnya harus semenyakitkan ini mencintai Chanyeol?

Ia telah sampai rumah sejak sore tadi. Tangisnya tak berhenti mengingat semua kejadian hari ini. Begitu cepat juga menyakitkan.

Mungkin Krystal benar. Ia harus jauhi Chanyeol dan biarkan lelaki itu bahagia dengan tidak menganggunya. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk matanya.

Matanya mungkin akan selalu menerawang ke arah siluet Chanyeol. "Apapun selama kau bahagia, Chanyeol." Lirihnya yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Baekhyun pening, kejadian apa yang mungkin terjadi esok?

TO BE CONTINUE!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review fav or follow kalian, mian untuk chap ini pendek banget hahak. See you guys on next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Sebagian orang mengartikan cinta sebagai permainan. Terdengar konyol memang, namun teori itu hampir seratus persen benar. Byun Baekhyun termasuk sebagian dari mereka yang mengartikan cinta sebagai permainan.

Banyak orang yang menang dalam permainan seperti cinta namun tak jarang juga yang kalah dan membuahkan kekecewaan juga sakit hati. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mungkin termasuk kategori orang yang kalah.

Faktor lain yang membuktikan cinta dapat diartikan sebagai permainan, disaat kita mulai lelah dan merasa tak sanggup dengan permainan itu sendiri, menyerah adalah jalan terakhir yang tak lain juga membuahkan tak sedikit rasa kecewa.

Alur suatu permainan jelas selalu berbeda satu sama lain. Kadang terasa mudah, namun juga banyak permainan yang rumit.

Seperti halnya sepak bola, kita tak akan tahu seberapa sulit penjaga gawang tim lawan, seberapa tangguh lawan yang kita hadapi, dan sampai kapan tubuh kita sanggup menggiring bola.

Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak akan tahu kapan hatinya akan menyerah menggiring perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya pada _sang gawang_ , Chanyeol. Sang _penjaga gawang_ akan semakin kuat menjaga gawangnya seiring waktu. Dan Beakhyun akan selalu ingat, Krystal akan semakin posesif pada Chanyeol seiring waktu berputar.

Disaat bisa menyerah kenapa dirinya tak memilih menyerah saja?

 _Perfect Shape_

Tak ada lagi handuk putih kecil yang biasa Baekhyun siapkan untuknya. Tak ada lagi sebotol air mineral yang biasanya sudah siap sedia saat Baekhyun disampingnya. Bahkan sekarang tak ada lagi ucapan semangat yang biasanya sahabat perempuannya itu lontarkan.

Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan. Selagi Krystal dapat melakukan itu semua, mengapa Baekhyun harus melakukannya juga?

Chanyeol benar-benar berhutang budi pada Baekhyun. Perempuan itulah yang membantunya dalam hal apapun menyangkut hubungannya dengan Krystal.

Awal kedekatannya dengan Krystal juga karena Baekhyun. Chanyeol sengaja meminta Beakhyun mendekati Krystal dan meminta nomer ponsel dan beberapa akun sosial media gadis itu.

Baekhyun juga yang mengatur persiapan kencan pertamanya dengan Krystal. Tak dapat disebut kencan karena Chanyeol mengacaukan segalanya. Kegugupannya melihat si cantik Krystal menjadi alasan tunggal sebab awal gagalnya kencan itu.

Satu lagi yang Baekhyun lakukan, perempuan itu membantunya membuatkan kue kering untuk Krystal yang pada akhirnya menjadi kesukaan Krystal saat itu.

Chanyeol tentu yakin Baekhyun berubah belakangan ini. Menjadi penurut, juga cenderung jauh dari kata ceria. Tapi saat lelaki itu menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, apa ia baik-baik saja, jawabannya selalu sama.

" _Aku baik-baik saja_ ," " _Tidak apa-apa_ ," " _Memangnya ada yang salah_?" serta senyum tulus Baekhyun yang membuatnya yakin,

Semua tentu memang baik-baik saja seperti yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara melengking khas lelaki itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya tentang Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah memanggilmu belasan kali guna membuyarkan isi kepala besarmu itu," siswa dengan _name tag_ Kim Jongdae itu mengunyah permen karet yang memang dari awal pelajaran telah ada di mulutnya.

Chanyeol memandang datar siswa itu. Lagipula siapa yang akan berterima kasih untuk hal semembosankan itu?

"Memkirkan si seksi Jung itu? Memangnya kau tak lihat gadis itu sudah pergi ke kelasnya lima menit yang lalu." Jongdae berujar datar dengan mulut penuh gumpalan merah muda yang menurut Chanyeol menjijikan. Mata lelaki itu terus mengawasi perempuan pujaannya, Minseok.

Seantero sekolah juga tahu Kim Jongdae cinta mati dengan Kim Minseok.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Bukan Krystal."

" – tapi Baekhyun," lanjutnya. Membuat Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebelumnya berada tepat di tubuh Minseok ke arah pupil cokelat Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, kan? Biasanya dia selalu mengundang kita, Kyungsoo dan Sehun ke rumahnya."

Jongdae berdeham sebelum mengeluarkan permen karet yang tengah dikunyahnya itu dan membuangnya sembarangan. Membuat lawan bicaranya melotot ingin muntah. "Omong-omong tentang Baekhyun," Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin menggerang gemas. " –aku pikir kalian saling menyukai. " lanjutnya. "Sehun dan Luhan _noona_ juga berpikir seperti itu."

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertautan bingung. Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sedikit berat.

"Aku mencintai Krystal, dan Baekhyun mungkin mempunyai tipe lelaki jauh lebih baik dariku." Jawabnya final.

Kata _mungkin_ seharusnya digaris bawahi karena nyatanya Chanyeol-lah yang terbaik bagi Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengangguk dengan satu ibu jari tersodor ke arah Chanyeol. "Yang tadi itu bijak sekali," candanya gkelewat garing.

Biarpun asal bicara, nyatanya omongan Jongdae membekas diotak Chanyeol selama berpuluh-puluh menit.

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun berkali-kali menyeka air matanya yang nyatanya membuat tangisannya semakin deras. Perempuan itu masih berada di sekolah walau jarum jam telah berbaik hati menunjuk ke angka tujuh.

Seluruh permukaan wajahnya memerah. Mengabaikan seluruh panggilan Kris dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terus berdiam diri dengan air di dua sudut matanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Satu suara yang membantu menyadarkannya dari tangisannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan selarut ini?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak. Air matanya meleleh lagi ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan dua botol air mineral. "Hei hei, kau menangis?" lelaki itu segera mendudukan dirinya saat tangisan Baekhyun lebih deras.

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan ibu jari berkali-kali mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak melarangmu menangis. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik," ucap Chanyeol lembut. Sangat lembut bagaikan belaian angin pada kulit masing-masing saat itu.

Baekhyun kembali menangis deras. Pertahanannya runtuh saat Chanyeol menunjukan sisi kepeduliannya lagi pada Baekhyun. "Katakan Baek, ada apa?"

Chanyeol tak lagi heran. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini membuatmu menangis?" tanya Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi hanya dihadiahi hembusan angin. Baekhyun bungkam.

"Mungkin jika kau bercerita.. –kita bisa selesaikan ini bersama-sama." Laki-laki itu bahkan tak lagi berharap Baekhyun menjawab. Hanya sekedar menggeleng atau mengangguk bahkan telah membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, sangat dalam. "Ayo kita perbaiki saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang laki-laki itu bingung dengan mata sembabnya. Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti.

Merasa ada respon dari sang lawan bicara, Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya dalam. " _Perbaiki persahabatan kita_ ,"

 _Kau ingin kita bersahabat seperti apa, Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "Apa yang harus diperbaiki? Sungguh tak ada masalah diantara kau.. –dan aku," Baekhyun takut. Takut menyebut kata _kita_ untuk dirinya juga Chanyeol.

"Rasanya berbeda sekarang." Chanyeol juga tak tahu mengapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya seiring bertambah eratnya genggamannya pada botol-botol air mineral itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Baekhyun bungkam. Bungkam bukan karena ia marah, namun ia tak mengerti. Terlalu banyak jawaban untuk pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya bingung. "Kau tak harus menjawabnya. Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Pulanglah Yeol. Eomma-mu akan khawatir." Usir Baekhyun secara halus. Ia hanya tak mau menolak untuk kesekian kalinya jika nantinya Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan yang hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin memburuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan menawarkan tumpangan lagi kali ini," tahu dirinya akan ditolak, maka Chanyeol lebih memilih menyerah menawarkan tumpangan pada sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Tangan Chanyeol dengan bebas mengusap punggungnya. " _Buat aku yakin jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja_."

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku tak menaruh hati padamu sejak awal, giant._

Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun jelas memilih bungkam. Hanya anggukan yang Chanyeol dapat. "Rasanya telah lama aku tak memanggilmu smurf,"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Cepat pulang _giant_ ,"

"Kau benar. Mungkin Krystal sudah lama menungguku. Sampai jumpa smurf!"

Dua hal yang membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Semua sikap Chanyeol dan ketika Chanyeol mengungkit Krystal di hadapannya.

"Sampai jumpa, giant.."

 _Bisakah Chanyeol berhenti bersikap manis agar cintanya tak semakin membesar?_

TBC.

Sorry for long update, chin :"

Fyi, nanti emang bakalan ada pihak cowo yang dateng ke Baekhyun HAHA. Mohon maaf lagi-lagi tak sempet untuk panjangin chap ini :" /gabisa bicara formal/

Yaudah bye, jan lupa reviewnya!


	6. Chapter 6

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Mata Baekhyun membola saat dirinya berhasil menerobos kerumunan yang hampir memenuhi lapangan sekolah. Melihat siswa bertengkar bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan Kris selalu pulang dengan keadaan babak belur ketika pria itu berada di Sekolah Menengah dulu.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Park Chanyeol termasuk dalam perkelahian tersebut. Tidak bisa disebut perkelahian karena Chanyeol tak melakukan pembalasan. Lelaki itu membiarkan lawannya menghajar wajahnya tanpa ampun. Kim Jongin, siswa lainnya yang terlibat dalam perkelahian itu.

Baekhyun mengenal Kim Jongin. Mengenal dalam artian perempuan itu mengetahui nama Jongin, kelas lelaki itu, dan klub apa saja yang lelaki itu ikuti. Lainnya sama sekali tidak karena keduanya sama sekali tidak pernah menyapa.

Tentu saja karena Kim Jongin terlalu popular dan Baekhyun terlampau biasa untuk kalangan siswi seumurannya. Mata Baekhyun tambah membesar ketika hantaman itu lagi-lagi mengenai wajah rupawan milik Chanyeol.

Jongin terus memukul Chanyeol hingga sudut bibir lelaki itu berdarah. Tak ada yang berkutik, tak ada pekikan, bahkan tak ada yang menyuruh Jongin berhenti memukuli Chanyeol. Semua orang disitu hanya terdiam, menyaksikan aksi kejam Kim Jongin yang menyisakan wajah Chanyeol yang babak belur.

Bahkan ketika matanya menemukan Krystal, perempuan itu tak jauh beda dari yang lain. Krystal tak menyuruh Jongin berhenti, kekasih Chanyeol itu justru menangis hingga rasanya semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

Sehun datang membawa Luhan juga Jongdae yang sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun barusan. "Hentikan!" Luhan berteriak keras. Namun Kim Jongin tak mendengarkannya. Tangan kekarnya justru mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Kim Jongin!" kali ini Jongdae berteriak di tengah kerumunan itu. Jongdae tahu ia tak seharusnya menghentikan Jongin dengan cara kasar seperti ini. Jongin tengah kalut. "Jongin, hentikan!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan. Dadanya begitu sesak mendapati Chanyeol dihajar setengah mati oleh Jongin. Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya,

"K-Kim Jongin, hentikan!" teriakan Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit serak itu pada akhirnya berhasil membuat siswa yang berada disitu menoleh. "K-kumohon, Kim Jongin-ssi, hentikan.."

Jongin menghentikan aksinya. Lelaki itu melepas begitu saja kerah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dicengkram olehnya. Chanyeol sedikit tersungkur, lelaki itu meringis pelan.

Bukannya perasaan lega yang Baekhyun dapat karena Jongin berhenti memukuli Chanyeol, namun yang hinggap pada hatinya hanyalah rasa cemas dan ketakutan. Sedangkan Jongin, lelaki itu menatap dalam ke arah iris hitam Baekhyun. Membuat nyali si perempuan tambah mengecil.

Jongin menatapnya cukup lama, hingga hantaman mendarat pada rahang tegas lelaki itu membuatnya menoleh dan berdecih. Hanya satu hantaman, namun lebam tercetak jelas pada rahang Jongin. Sang pelaku tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Jongin tajam sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan pukulan yang sama pada wajah rupawan Jongin. Tangisan Krystal bertambah kencang seiringnya lebam demi lebam memenuhi wajah Jongin. "Chan.. – yeol, jangan!" Krystal berusaha mencegah kekasihnya.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang sama-sama berusaha melerai pertengkaran fisik kedua lelaki itu. Sehun menarik lengan Chanyeol, namun sialnya lengannya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Ini semua tidak benar!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan air mata menggenangi pelupuknya. Dengan begitu Chanyeol juga melakukan kekerasan terhadap Jongin walau dengan niatan awal membela diri.

"Chanyeol-ah, kumohon hentikan!" kali ini tidak bisa disebut teriakan, suara Baekhyun semakin lirih namun sarat akan paksaan. "Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol semakin beringas memukuli Jongin. Keduanya memandang mata masing-masing. Saling berusaha mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak. Tak peduli sudah seberapa basah rahang dan pipinya saat ini. "Hentikan!"

"Hentikan Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh. Menatap tajam Baekhyun yang berdiri meremas ujung roknya. "K-kumohon, hentikan," Baekhyun menunduk.

"Pergi Baekhyun," lirih Chanyeol. Matanya menatap tajam Baekhyun yang semakin menunduk. "Pergilah."

"Jangan urusi apa yang menjadi urusanku,"

"Sekarang giliranku untuk memohon– " tatapan Chanyeol melembut, tapi tetap memberikan kesan mengintimidasi. " –pergilah,"

Tanpa harus Chanyeol minta, Baekhyun akan pergi. Untuk apa bertahan jika rasanya seperti berjalan diatas duri yang tajam?

Ia akan pergi. Pergi dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

 _Jadi, selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol._

Seberapa kuat kakinya menolak, Baekhyun mati-matian berlari. Menerobos puluhan siswa yang menatapnya prihatin. Satu lagi luka yang digoreskan dalam sebuah permainan. Baekhyun harus kuat jika dirinya masih ingin bertahan.

Bukan dirinya yang ingin mundur dang menghindar, Chanyeol yang memberinya kesempatan untuk mundur dan jarak seluas samudra.

 _Perfect Shape_

Sehun menggeleng. Sehun tentu saja kecewa atas apa yang telah sahabatnya itu lakukan. Pribadinya sendiri tak menyangka Chanyeol akan bertindak sejauh ini.

"Kau telah melakukannya _hyung_ ," Sehun berujar lirih, "Kau juga yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Aku mempercayaimu," yang lebih muda menghela nafas. "Tolong jangan buat _kami_ kecewa, Chanyeol _hyung_." Chanyeol paham ada nama Baekhyun dalam kata kami yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

Pada akhirnya Sehun yang selama ini telah ia anggap adik sendiri meninggalkannya dalam keadaan merenung. Sehun menyusul Luhan dan Jondae yang sedari tadi sudah meninggalkan tempat dan lebih memilih menyusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol telah menyuruh Krystal pulang lima belas menit yang lalu. Maka dengan berat Krystal beranjak dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol tak punya tujuan. Bahkan dirinya enggan pulang ke rumahnya, kedua orang tuanya pasti tak akan tutup mulut tentang mukanya yang penuh lebam. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli orang tuanya akan marah-marah atau bahkan memukulnya.

Tapi Chanyeol benci pulang. Ia benci suasana rumahnya yang entah mengapa terasa seperti neraka. Ayah dan Ibunya tak pernah akur, selalu saja ada bahan untuk keduanya saling mencaci.

Derap langkah seseorang mengalihkan matanya yang tengah menatap lapangan sendu. "Untuk apa lagi kau kesini?" Chanyeol melirik orang itu melalui ekor matanya. "Kalau tujuanmu hanya untuk bertengkar, aku lelah."

Orang itu Jongin. Jongin tertawa garing lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang bertumpu dengan ujung kursi lapangan. "Bukankah tadi kau yang memulainya?" Jongin menyeringai melihat tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Jongin dapat menangkap bahwa Chanyeol tengah tersulut. "Anggap saja masalah kita sudah selesai,"

"Masalah aku, kau, dan kekasihmu." Jongin menimpali dengan seringai yang tercetak di bibir tebalnya. "Aku tak menyangka juga kekasihmu itu menerima ajakan kencanku," lelaki itu terkekeh garing.

"Kau tidak perlu marah, itu hanyalah kencan sahabat." Jongin melihat jelas Chanyeol menggertakan giginya. "Lagipula yang harus kau tahu, kekasihmu hanyalah puing kecil dari masa laluku." Jongin bergedik. "Aku tidak tertarik lagi pada perempuan itu,"

"Aku tertarik pada sahabatmu, Baekhyun,"

Mendengar itu dari mulut Jongin, Chanyeol mendongak. Menatap tajam Jongin yang kini menyeringai puas karena omongannya berhasil membakar Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengcengkram kerah kemeja Jongin, tangannya melayang ke arah wajah rupawan Jongin.

Namun Jongin menahannya, lelaki itu tersenyum miring. "Untuk yang satu ini, kau tidak bisa marah, Park."

"Baekhyun hanyalah sahabatmu,"

Cengkramannya pada kerah Jongin mengendur seiring kata itu keluar dari mulut Jongin. "Jangan anggap ucapanku main-main Park," Jongin menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Ia tahu arti lain dari ucapan Jongin barusan, lelaki itu akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pembalasan dendamnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Demi sahabatnya.

 _Perfect Shape_

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul lagi sore itu. Jadi dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan basah yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit kaku dan menggigil. Setelah berusaha menolak tawaran tumpangan Luhan ataupun Sehun untuk pulang bersama, Baekhyun berjalan malas ke halte.

Padahal tawaran tumpangan itu begitu menggiurkan karena dirinya ingin cepat-cepat mengubur dirinya di ranjang. Tapi satu-satunya alasan yang membuat dirinya menolak begitu kuat, ia takut menangis di hadapan Sehun ataupun Luhan.

Rasa sakit Chanyeol menyuruhnya pergi masih terasa sampai saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah awal.

Awal untuk mulai menghilangkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah hantaman pada stir mobilnya. Sekali lagi, ia tak punya tujuan. Sedangkan saat ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Lebih baik tidak pulang ke rumah, karena sudah pasti kedua orang tuanya tidak akan sadar ia tidak pulang.

Yang Ayahnya selalu tahu, Chanyeol selalu berada di kamarnya. Begitu setiap harinya sehingga pria itu tak akan mengunjungi kamarnya untuk sekedar menyapa anaknya.

Biasanya ia akan menginap di rumah Sehun atau Jongdae saat tak memiliki tujuan. Namun sekarang Chanyeol sendiri enggan membayangkan seperti apa reaksi kedua sahabtanya itu.

Satu lagi kebiasannya disaat-saat seperti sekarang, mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun.

 _TBC._

MAAF KELAMAAN UPDATE :'( filenya sempet kedelete jadi terpaksa aku bikin ulang hng. Jadi sekali lagi mian ya kelamaan update.

Terus udah kejawabkan siapa pihak cowok yang dateng ke Baekhyun, iya Jongin. Tapi niatnya Jongin ngedeketin Baek yaitu tadi, bales dendam ke Chanyeol. HAHA.

Oh iya, buat reader dengan nama

 **Guest :** karakter cengeng B disini emang sengaja kok. Alur cerita disini juga udah direncanain sejak awal dan gak akan dirubah walau kamu perna denger 'cewe gak bisa pure sahabatan ama cowo'. Jadi makasih ya komennya.

Jangan lupa review ya say,

Makasih!


	7. Chapter 7

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Note : Huruf bercetak miring menandakan Flashback.

 _Lilin dengan bentuk angka empat bertengger sempurna pada puncak sebuah kue tart cokelat. Bocah yang sekiranya berumur sembilan tahun itu tersenyum antusias. Mata elangnya menatap kue cokelat itu dengan tatapan memuja. "_ Oppa, _kapan aku boleh meniup lilinnya?" tanya bocah lain dengan wajah tertekuk._

" _Sampai_ Eomma _dan_ Appa _pulang, nanti kita bisa memakannya bersama-sama!" bocah yang lebih tua tersenyum seadanya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan. "_ Oppa _yakin sebentar lagi_ Eomma _dan_ Appa _akan pulang. Tunggu saja,"_

" _Ini sudah jam delapan,_ Oppa _.. Baekkie sudah mengantuk!" tukas si bocah yang menyebut dirinya dengan Baekkie. Bocah itu merengek, berharap kedua orang tuanya akan datang dan berhambur memeluknya._

" _Kalau Baekkie mengantuk tidur saja, nanti kalau_ Eomma _dan_ Appa _sudah pulang Yifan_ Oppa _akan bangunkan Baekkie, bagaimana?" Yifan, si bocah berumur sembilan tahun, menunjuk sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka._

 _Yifan lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika akhirnya sang adik mengangguk dan meringsut di atas sofa putih._

.

.

 _Jam telah menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Yifan tak akan tertidur hingga_ Eomma _dan_ Appa _nya pulang dan memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada sang adik yang sebenarnya hampir terlambat. Api pada lilin kue ulang tahun Baekkie telah sepenuhnya mati, namun belum ada tanda-tanda datangnya sang Ibu dan Ayah._

 _Baekkie telah sepenuhnya tertidur, meninggalkan Yifan yang terjaga sendirian di meja makan. Bocah lelaki itu merenung, padahal_ Eomma _-nya telah berjanji akan pulang cepat hari ini._

 _Yifan menguap lebar-lebar. Ketika jarum pendek jam telah menunjuk pukul enam, yang artinya setengah satu, Yifan tertidur. Bocah itu membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja makan, menghadap kue ulang tahun sang adik._

 _Paginya Yifan tersadar setelah beberapa isakkan terdengar dari arah utara. Yifan terkejut melihat adiknya menangis dengan kue ulang tahun yamg meleleh. "B-Baekkie? Ada apa?" tanyanya._

 _Baekkie menggeleng. "_ Eomma _dan_ Appa _belum datang,"_

 _Atau mungkin tak akan datang, karena siangnya Heechul, sang nenek, datang ditemani oleh keluarga mereka yang lain dan mengatakan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tewas karena kecelakaan lalu lintas jam delapan malam yang lalu._

 _Yifan yang telah duduk di kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar akhirnya sadar orang tuanya tak akan pernah kembali. Berbeda dengan Baekkie, bocah itu selalu menanyakan kapan orang tuanya akan datang dan memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya._

 _Jawaban Yifan tetap sama setiap tahunnya, "_ Eomma _dan_ Appa _mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi."_

 _Baekkie selalu menunggu_ Eomma _dan_ Appa _nya,_

 _walaupun saat yang ditunggu tak akan pernah datang._

Perfect Shape

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu berwarna kelam itu pelan. Rintik hujan yang sedari tadi telah muncul berhasil membasahi seragam sekolahnya yang terlihat tak beraturan. Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika tak ada balasan dari sang pemilik rumah. Lelaki itu berbalik memunggungi pintu hitam rumah itu dan berniatan pergi.

Namun detik berikutnya suara decitan pintu kayu itu berhasil membuat kepalanya menoleh, mendapatkan sang pemilik rumah berdiri di ambang pintu. "B-Baekhyun?"

Dia Baekhyun, tujuan terakhir Chanyeol malam ini.

Chanyeol dapat melihat jejak tangis Baekhyun di pipi sebelah kanan gadis itu. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. "A-ada apa?"

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menahan nafasnya atas keterkejutannya melihat lelaki di hadapannya. "Boleh aku masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Sadar akan semakin derasnya hujan di luar, Baekhyun mengangguk samar.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke rumah Baekhyun. "Tunggulah disitu, aku akan mencari obat untuk lukamu," Baekhyun beralih meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di depan pintu.

Katakanlah Chanyeol tak tahu malu, lelaki itu sendiri juga mengakuinya. Setelah dengan brengseknya menyuruh Baekhyun tidak mencampuri urusannya, sekarang ia tak dapat berbuat apapun saat Baekhyun beralih menolongnya dengan mengobati lebam-lebamnya.

Chanyeol mengamati sekitarnya, rumah Baekhyun tak banyak berubah walau belakangan ini ia tak mengunjungi rumah gadis itu. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan yang sama saat Chanyeol berkunjung waktu lalu.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Duduklah," setelah lima menit, Baekhyun datang membawa kotak putih yang Chanyeol yakin isinya adalah obat-obatan.

Chanyeol berdeham kecil. "Baju dan celanaku basah, Baek. Kalau aku duduk nanti sofamu ikut basah." Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Tunggulah disitu, aku akan ambil pakaianmu yang tertinggal waktu itu." Baekhyun meletakkan kotak putih berisi obat itu di atas meja, lalu beranjak ke kamar yang berada di samping kanan dapur.

Ada tiga kamar kosong di rumahnya. Salah satunya adalah kamar yang selalu ditempati Chanyeol saat lelaki itu berkunjung. Sisanya adalah kamar Kris dan kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu kamar itu perlahan. Terdapat lemari putih di pojok kanan kamar itu, Baekhyun yakin semua pakaian Chanyeol tertinggal di sana. Perlahan namun pasti, perempuan itu membuka pintu lemari dengan helaan nafas.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat betapa banyaknya pakaian Chanyeol yang tertinggal di rumahnya sampai saat ini. Lagi-lagi dengan menghela nafasnya ia mengambil kaus putih tanpa motif dan celana selutut milik Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol menjadi sedikit kikuk saat Baekhyun menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangannya dan memberinya pakaian dengan wajah datar. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun mengangguk samar.

Lima belas menit setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan satu kantung plastik yang berisi seragamnya di tangan kiri lelaki itu. "Duduklah, aku akan mengobati lukamu," Baekhyun menepuk sofa cokelat yang ia duduki di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol tak mengangguk, namun tetap duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Perempuan itu menyapu wajah Chanyeol dengan balutan kapas tipis yang telah dibaluri obat. Mulai dari mata, hidung, hingga dagu. Tangan Baekhyun terus berputar mengitari wajah Chanyeol, hingga tangan kokoh Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, gerakannya terhenti. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan matanya mengarah pada iris hitam Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dalam. "Baekhyun," lirih lelaki itu.

Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Melihat ke sekelilingnya melalui ekor matanya, hingga suara Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyapa telinganya. "Aku.. –" Chanyeol menunduk, melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari cengkraman tangannya. "Maafkan aku Baek," lanjut lelaki itu.

"Yang tadi pagi itu.. –"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol." Pada akhirnya hanya itulah yang dapat Baekhyun utarakan, walau sebenarnya masih banyak seribu kata hujatan untuk sikap brengsek Chanyeol tadi pagi. "Lupakan saja, anggap saja hal seperti tadi tak pernah terjadi,"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu mengusak helai demi helai rambut Baekhyun yang lemas. "Aku menyesal Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Kumohon." Pintanya sekali lagi.

"Jika kau memintanya sekali lagi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, _giant_." Bahkan rasanya sangat sakit untuk sekedar tertawa ringan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, lebam di wajahnya tak lagi terasa sakit, sungguh.

"Apa yang telah menjadi urusanmu, itu akan menjadi urusanku juga. Begitupun sebaliknya," lanjut Chanyeol, memutar balik apa yang telah ia katakan pagi tadi. " _Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat_?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya yang kini terasa berat. "Kau benar," Chanyeol sangat benar hingga rasanya begitu sakit untuk sekedar tersenyum bagi Baekhyun.

"Ingin dengar cerita?" seperti kembali ke waktu dimana Chanyeol menanyakan hal serupa kepadanya saat lelaki itu telah resmi menjadi kekasih Krystal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol ingin berbagi cerita. Jadi Baekhyun putuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Ini tentang perkelahian aku dan Kim keparat itu tadi pagi."

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dahi yang mengernyit. "Kau tahu Kim Jongin bukan orang yang baik kan?" tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. Melanggar semua peraturan sekolah, memacari hampir semua gadis di sekolah bukan termasuk orang yang baik, kan?

"Si bajingan itu mengajak Krystal berkencan."

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula terulur ke permukaan wajah Chanyeol kini jatuh begitu saja ke atas pahanya. Jadi alasan Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Jongin adalah Krystal. Chanyeol membela Krystal setengah mati dan mengusirnya diwaktu yang sama?

"Baek, kau dengar aku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat tak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Sore itu aku mendengar semuanya, mulai dari Jongin yang mengajak Krystal kembali berkencan hingga Krystal yang menerima ajakan Jongin." wajah Chanyeol menjadi sedikit muram. "Jadi pagi harinya aku datang ke sekolah dalam keadaan tersulut, dan.. – semua itu terjadi begitu saja ketika Jongin lagi-lagi sengaja menyulut emosiku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu tangannya kembali mengobati bekas pukulan Jongin pada wajah Chanyeol. "Pasti pukulan Jongin sangat sakit," Baekhyun meringis. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendapati ringisan sang sahabat. "Tahan sedikit ya,"

"Jauh menyakitkan lagi mendengar Krystal menerima ajakan kencannya, Baek. Demi Tuhan itu jauh lebih sakit."

Tangan Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh pada kedua sisi pahanya. Obrolan ini, perkataan Chanyeol, semuanya terlalu menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Semua tentang Krystal yang diucapkan Chanyeol selalu berhasil menohok hatinya.

"Krystal sangat penting untukmu.." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia tahu itu bukanlah pertanyaan, namun sebuah pernyataan. "Tadi pagi ia menangis, Chanyeol-ah.." tambah Baekhyun, matanya masih setia menatap meja yang berada tepat di hadapannya. "Kau harus memohon maaf pada Krystal, aku tahu ia sangat terluka.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sehingga Baekhyun tak mungkin melihat senyumannya.

"Aku sudah banyak membuat orang terluka hari ini," Chanyeol terkekeh, membiarkan bahu tegapnya turun naik. "Termasuk kau."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Semua pasti punya alasan, Chanyeol.. dan aku yakin Krystal menerima ajakan kencan Jongin karena ia memiliki alasan lain," Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia menjadi penasihat cinta Chanyeol seperti ini, karena itu mungkin saja akan membunuhnya di detik tertentu. "Ini sudah larut malam."

"Kau mengusirku?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bukan begitu. Kau bisa tidur di kamar sana kalau ingin tinggal." Baekhyun menunjuk kamar tempat ia mengambil baju Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu. "Jadi apa alasanmu menginap kali ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa garing. "Appa tak akan tinggal diam jika ia mengetahui aku pulang selaurut ini dan dalam keadaan seburuk ini."

"Kau benar, tidurlah ini sudah malam."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Rasanya dirinyalah orang ternaif sedunia. Urusan Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi urusannya. _Termasuk Kim Jongin_.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

PS : Huruf bercetak miring menandakan flashback.

 _Baekhyun mengelap peluhnya dengan ujung seragam yang kini ia kenakan. Hari ini masa orientasi pertamanya di Sekolah Menengah. Dari seluruh calon murid di lapangan, hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya._

 _Lelaki kelewat tinggi yang kini bersandar pada mobil sedan dengan kedua mata menatap tajam wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Baekhyun tak percaya anak setinggi itu masih menjadi calon murid tingkat awal di Sekolah Menengah Pertama._

 _Baekhyun pikir lelaki itu adalah calon kakak kelas yang akan mengerjainya beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi melihat name tag dan seragam yang ia kenakan, hasilnya positif calon siswa, bukan kakak kelas._

 _Entah apa yang menarik dari lelaki itu, Baekhyun sampai melamun memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sampai satu dari banyaknya panitia OSIS menepuk bahunya. Menggumamkan kata yang intinya upacara akan segera dimulai._

 _Baekhyun berada di barisan paling belakang karena beberapa alasan. Alasan pertama Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari orang yang terlambat seperti Laki-laki menarik tadi. Kedua, Baekhyun tak mudah bergaul. Ia begitu pendiam sampai-sampai tak memiliki satupun teman sejak Taman Kanak-kanak._

 _Kepala Baekhyun menoleh saat dirasanya ada pergerakan dari barisan kosong di sampingnya. Jantungnya menjadi sedikit cepat ketika sepasang mata menatap iris matanya tajam._ Si Lelaki Menarik tadi baris di sampingnya. _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya,_

.

.

" _...satu kelompok terdiri dari lima orang. Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing, dan.. Park Chanyeol, kalian satu kelompok!.." sekiranya itulah yang dikatakan perempuan bersurai hitam yang Baekhyun ketahui namanya Jung Jessica._

 _Baekhyun celingukan. Jujur saja ia tak tahu yang mana saja orang-orang yang Jessica sebutkan tadi. Otaknya berkeras menolak untuk bertanya pada murid-murid lain yang sekarang tampak heboh menanyakan nama masing-masing. Baekhyun benci keributan. Hingga lagi-lagi kedua matanya menangkap wajah rupawan Lelaki Menarik di lapangan tadi. Baekhyun tak tahu namanya, ia tak sempat melirik name tag lelaki itu tadi._

 _Lelaki itu nampak sama seperti Baekhyun. Diam dan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali bernafas dan menjadi penonton dari segala keributan di kelas kala itu. "Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh, menadapatkan perempuan pendek yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan ke segala arah. Perempuan itu mencari dirinya. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki tadi ke arah perempuan mungil itu. "Kau Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk gugup. Di samping perempuan itu berdiri telah ada dua orang cowok-cewek yang tengah menatapnya juga. "Kemari!" perintah perempuan pendek bersurai hitam itu. Baekhyun menghampiri ketiganya, lalu tersenyum kikuk yang akhirnya dibalas senyunan indah milik perempuan itu. "Kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo.."_

 _Oh, Kyungsoo namanya._

 _Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya, manis sekali. "Yang ini Kim Jongdae dan Zhang Yixing. Aku dan Jongdae satu sekolah dulu, jadi kami berdua tidak canggung lagi." bagi Baekhyun itu cukup jelas mengingat Jongdae, cowok yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo tengah mengangguk kecil. "Tunggu! Kenapa hanya ada empat orang? Siapa satu lagi?"_

 _Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Namun tak ada lagi siswa yang duduk sendirian atau mencari kelompok. Baekhyun baru ingat, kemana si lelaki menarik tadi?_

" _Tinggal satu, Park Chanyeol. Kita bisa dihukum kalau satu orang saja tidak ada." Yixing meringis. Baekhyun mengernyit, mengira-ngira seperti apa Park Chanyeol itu. Mungkin gemuk, mengingat gerakan lambannya menemukan kelompok._

 _Menit berikutnya semua pasang mata menatap ke arah pintu yang dibuka. Baekhyun dapat melihat kecemasan yang terpancar dari mata ketiga teman sekelompoknya. Takut akan kehadiran tiba-tiba Jessica Jung atau anak OSIS lainnya._

 _Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang yang ternyata bukan anggota OSIS ataupun Jessica Jung, melainkan lelaki yang sejak tadi berhasil merenggut perhatian Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah mejanya. Lebih tepatnya meja Kyungsoo dan Jongdae._

" _Kau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo pada lelaki itu._

 _Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo remeh. Lalu duduk begitu saja di samping Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "E-eh?" Baekhyun bersumpah akan menyumpal mulutnya sendiri karena gugup di hadapan lelaki itu._

 _Kyungsoo berdecak. "Kau Park Chanyeol atau bukan?"_

" _Aku Park Chanyeol."_

 _Kini giliran Yixing yang berdecak. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae hanya menatap ketiganya bingung. "Kemana saja kau?" tanya Yixing dengan logat Korea yang menurut Baekhyun lumayan kaku._

" _Kamar mandi." ujar lelaki itu cuek._

 _Baru kali ini Baekhyun begitu senang ketika mengetahui nama seseorang yang baru dikenalnya._

 _Jadi... Namanya adalah Chanyeol_

Perfect Shape

Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat. Chanyeol baru pulang beberapa detik yang lalu. Tak ingin lama-lama memikirkan lelaki itu, Baekhyun menggeleng. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumahnya semalam cukup menohoknya.

Baekhyun termenung. Lagi-lagi memikirkan mengapa dirinya membela Chanyeol senekat itu kemarin jika nyatanya Chanyeol-lah yang memulai pertengkaran dengan Jongin. Yang tidak sepenuhnya salah adalah Jongin. Lelaki itu hanya membela diri.

Lalu untuk apa Baekhyun berada di pihak Chanyeol sedangkan lelaki itu bertengkar karena Krystal?

Baekhyun berhutang budi pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pernah mengorbankan sesuatu berharga yang mungkin tak akan terganti dengan apapun itu. Kecuali pengorbanan yang sama-sama berharganya.

Kenyataan tentang Kyungsoo yang akan lama di Jepang sama sekali tak membantunya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sebatang kara sekarang. Tak ada Kris, tak ada Tao– calon Istri Kris–, bahkan tak ada Kyungsoo.

Jika dipikir ulang, Baekhyun masih memiliki banyak teman. Luhan, Jongdae, Sehun. Tapi berhubungan dengan ketiganya selalu akan mengarah pada hal yang sama. Luhan, Jongdae dan Sehun selalu dapat menghubungkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Apapun itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, mengamati jarum pendek jam yang kini mengarah pada angka lima. Masih ada waktu untuk tidur sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Perempuan itu terjaga semalaman penuh karena Chanyeol berada di rumahnya. Satu atap.

...

Mata kelam Jongdae masih mengamati bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan orang disampingnya belum juga datang. Atau mungkin tak akan datang hari ini. Apapun itu Jongdae tak peduli.

Jongdae bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ambil pusing. Ia cenderung tidak peduli.

Tapi pengusiran Chanyeol ke Baekhyun kemarin berhasil membuat tingkat kepeduliannya bertambah walau sedikit. Jongdae tak menyangka Chanyeol berbuat sejauh itu. Yang jelas Jongdae kecewa. Ralat, bukan dirinya saja, mungkin Sehun dan Luhan akan merasa seperti itu juga.

Walau cenderung tidak peduli, tapi Jongdae itu pengamat keadaan. Benar atau tidaknya, ia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi jelas-jelas Jongdae dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol.

Lebih dari sekedar teman, itu saja.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak ambil pusing karena dua temannya itupun akan menggeleng tak setuju jika ia bertanya soal seperti apa hubungan mereka.

Jongdae berhenti mengunyah permen karetnya setelah seseorang telah menduduki bangku disampingnya. Tak usah ditengok, itu sudah pasti Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam, menatap lurus papan tulis, dan mengabaikan seluruh bisikan siswa-siswi yang mengarah kepadanya.

Jongdae menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Mata sahabatnya itu berkantung dan sedikit memerah. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongdae datar. Sungguh, baru kali ini Jongdae melihat Chanyeol sepucat itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, keparat. Apa yang terjadi?" dibalik kata keparat yang Jongdae lontarkan pada Chanyeol, sebenarnya lelaki berwajah kotak itu menyimpan sedikit rasa cemas.

Chanyeol menggeleng, menghela nafasnya jenuh.

"Jangan jadi sepecundang itu dalam urusan cinta." Jongdae benci kata-kata manis yang sebenarnya banyak mengandung kebohongan dan kepalsuan. Sekali lagi, dibalik kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan pada Chanyeol, itu semua hanyalah luapan kecemasan seorang sahabat. "Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?"

Lagi-lagi yang ditanya menghela nafas. "Aku... Sudah minta maaf." hanya itulah yang terlontar dari bibir tebalnya.

Jongdae tak mengerti, Sungguh Krystal bukanlah pihak yang dirugikan dalam masalah kemarin. Sekali lagi, walaupun ia bukan seseorang dengan tingkat kepedulian yang tinggi, Jongdae itu pengamat. Jongdae tahu persis alasan tunggal Chanyeol berkelahi dengan Kim Keparat itu.

Jongdae membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun langkah kaki yang diiringi langkah sepatu tinggi itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Perfect Shape

Chanyeol melangkah ke kelas Krystal dengan sedikit berlari. Bahkan setelah meminta maaf kepada gadis itu berulang kali lewat telpon, rasa bersalah Chanyeol belum juga hilang.

Rasa bersalah yang seharusnya tidak sepenuhnya ditunjukan pada Krystal.

"Chanyeol?" gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu kedua lengannya membawa tubuh Krystal ke dalam dekapannya. Bibir Chanyeol menyentuh pucuk kepala Krystal, menggumamkan kata maaf yang lagi-lagi tidak sepunuhnya milik Krystal. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah kukatakan itu bukan apa-apa, Chanyeollie.."

"Jadi... Ayo kita ingat kencan pertama kita." ajak Chanyeol. Krystal terkekeh ringan.

Krystal melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Beralih menatap mata sang kekasih, "Apa itu ajakan berkencan?" tanya gadis itu. Chanyeol mengangguk kencang. "Dengan roaller coaster dan ice cream?" sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak mau ke lotte world lagi," ujar Krystal. Membuat kening Chanyeol mengerut.

"Kenapa?"

Karena Krystal benci ketika Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun. Krystal benci saat roaller coaster dan Ice cream strawberry mengingatkan Chanyeol pada gadis itu.

"Aku mau ke bioskop." bohongnya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Bukankah itu pemahamanmu saat kencan pertama kita?" Chanyeol tekekeh mendengar pertanyaan Krystal. Yang benar saja, ia mengira Krystal adalah tipe cewek yang akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di bioskop ataupun mall waktu kencan pertama mereka.

"Jadi.. Ayo kita menonton."

...

Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya. Jam telah menunjukan pukul lima dan semua orang di kelasnya telah pulang. Tangannya serasa ingin putus karena mencatat hampir setengah buku. Guru sejarahnya memang sedikit gila.

Dirinya terkejut bukan main ketika melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Kepala lelaki itu menyandar pada pintu kelasnya. "K-kim Jongin?"

Jongin yang memiliki nama panggilan Kai itu tersenyum miring. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?" lirih Baekhyun. Kepalanya sengaja ditundukan hingga matanya kini dapat melihat dua kaki jenjang Jongin.

"Aku? Kukira sudah tak ada orang lagi disini. Tapi setelah melihatmu ternyata dugaanku salah." Jongin bergedik. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Jongin tajam yang hanya dibalas seringaian tak kalah tajam oleh lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu minggirlah, aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun berjalan, berusaha menerobos tubuh Jongin. Satu tangan Jongin terangkat, lalu bertumpu begitu saja pada pintu kelasnya.

Jongin mengukungnya. "Ayo pulang bersama!" Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil lalu berusaha berjalan menerobos tubuh Jongin. "Rumah kita searah, apa kau tak pernah sadar rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari rumahmu?"

Terkejut lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan seringaian tajamnya. Berarti Jongin menang, selama ini Baekhyun tak tahu jika Jongin selalu mengintainya. Memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, dan mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, Baek!"

...

Jongin tak melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sampai keduanya tiba di parkiran. "Masuklah," suruh Jongin setelah membuka pintu bagian depan mobil hitamnya.

Baekhyun tak mau, sungguh. Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan kesan kejam untuk Baekhyun setelah kejadian kemarin.

Namun niatnya berubah ketika sepasang mata tak sengaja menatap ke arahnya. Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang menggenggam tangan Krystal dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri, mendapatkan mobil merah Chanyeol berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun merutuk, mengapa ia sebodoh itu hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol masih ada di sekolah.

Sedangkan Jongin, mata Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai, usahanya membuat Chanyeol melihatnya menjalankan rencananya berhasil. Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan untuk Jongin.

Tak lama, Baekhyun melepasa genggaman tangan Jongin dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam lelaki itu,

Meninggalkan sepasang mata yang sampai saat ini tetap mengarah padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah dirinya dan Jongin.

Jongin bersiul. Dirinya merasa bosan terus-terusan menyeringai. Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam sebelum akhirnya masuk dan duduk di jok pengemudi.

 _Jongin telah memulai permainannya._

TBC

Oke dari chapter dua sampe chap kemaren banyak banget yang protes kependekan jadi ini udah aku panjangin sedikit, hahak.

Long update karena kemaren abis UAS, mian ;( dan maaf sekali lahi kalau disini banyak typo atau kata-kata yang sulit dicerna karena aku emang belum sempet revisi. yaelah.

Dont forget review after read this, so SEE YA NEXT CHAP! Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, ia tak mungkin pergi ke sekolah sedangkan di luar sedang hujan deras. Jarak antara halte dan rumahnya tidak mungkin dapat dikatakan dekat. Seragamnya bisa basah.

Ia tidak mungkin izin sementara tugas-tugasnya menumpuk minta dijamah, dan ia bisa membuat Kris kecewa jika ia gagal dalam tes fisika nantinya. Yang dijadikan permasalahan, tes itu diadakan sekarang.

Sekali lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berjalan ke halte dengan payung, dan membiarkan rintikan hujan sedikit banyaknya membasahi seragamnya.

Langkah kecil penuh keraguan Baekhyun terhenti. Terkejut melihat siapa yang ia lihat di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu dari sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu,"

"J-Jongin- _ssi_?" Baekhyun tak menyangka, untuk apa seorang Kim Jongin berada tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Seragam lelaki itu sedikit lembab, membuktikan kalau memang Jongin menunggu Baekhyun sedari tadi.

Jongin yang telah membuka pintu mobilnya menoleh, menatap Baekhyun intens sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Baekhyun masuk dengan gestur dagunya. "Masuklah, kita berangkat bersama."

Baekhyun tidak mungkin menolak. Karena nyatanya lelaki seperti Jongin memang tidak mau ditolak. Gadis itu berdeham, menatap ke arah Jongin setelah keduanya telah duduk di jok depan mobil Jongin. "Ada apa?" merasa ditatap, Jongin bertanya pelan.

"Itu.. seragammu basah, Jongin- _ssi._." mata Baekhyun mengarah pada kerah seragam Jongin yang sekarang terlihat layu.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu menggeleng dengan menggumamkan kata tidak apa-apa. "Hanya kemeja bagian depan, tidak masalah." Jongin bergedik.

Baekhyun telah menyangka keadaan akan menjadi canggung seperti ini. Baekhyun sadar, setelah Jongin memaksanya pulang bersama satu minggu yang lalu, ada sesuatu yang mengikat keduanya. Jongin... benar atau tidaknya, Baekhyun selalu merasa Jongin memperhatikannya. Setelah pertengkaran Jongin dan Chanyeol, entahlah, rasa takut tumbuh begitu saja setiap kali Baekhyun melihat Jongin.

"J-Jongin- _ssi_?" Baekhyun selalu gugup setiap kali menyebut nama Jongin. Takut.

Jongin tak menoleh juga tak menjawab, mata lelaki itu terus mengawasi jalanan di depannya. Baekhyun tak butuh jawaban, karena ia tahu Jongin mendengarkannya. "Kenapa kau menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun tak jelas.

Jongin mengernyit. Lelaki itu jelas bingung. "Maksudku.. – kita tidak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya. Belum ada interaksi langsung antara kita, tapi mengapa kau tiba-tiba– "

"Hanya ingin berteman," interupsi Jongin. Meskipun berujar pelan, Jongin tidak pernah menghilangkan kesan mengintimidasi dalam nada bicaranya. "Aku mungkin telah meninggalkan kesan pertama yang buruk bagimu, tapi jangan takut Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin berteman."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sedikit tidak percaya jika lelaki di sampingnya adalah siswa yang satu tingkat berada dibawahnya. Jongin berada di tingkat kedua, sama seperti Sehun. "Kita sampai." Jongin berujar ketika mobil merahnya telah berada di tempat parkiran sekolahnya.

"Kau bisa pakai payungku, kelasmu berada jauh dari parkiran. Nanti seragammu tambah basah, Jongin-ssi." Baekhyun menyodorkan payungnya ke arah Jongin. Sedangkan sang lelaki hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku ti-tidak memaksa. Tidak apa jika kau–"

"Jangan lupa untuk mengambilnya nanti." Lagi-lagi Jongin berhasil memotong ucapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu keluar dari mobil Jongin setelah menggumamkan banyak kata terima kasih.

Jongin membalas senyuman gadis itu. Sebelum akhirnya satu sudut bibirnya turun, membuat senyum rupawannya berubah menjadi seringai tajam.

"Sama-sama, Byun Baekhyun."

...

"Berhenti mengunyah permen karet, Jongdae. Itu tidak berguna sama sekali." Sehun menatap lurus ke arah sahabatnya yang kini tengah mengunyah permen karet. Sehun pastikan permen karet jelek itu telah menempel di mulut Jongdae dari sebelum kelas dimulai. "Sudahlah, Noona. Aku tidak bernafsu lagi, Jomgdae terlalu menjijikan!" Sehun mendorong piring _flat_ yang dipenuhi spaghetti ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas. Demi Tuhan, mereka sedang berada di kantin tapi dua dari mereka tak berhenti membuat keributan. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir," Jongdae menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kantin.

Luhan melirik ke arah kiri, menemukan Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang sama seperti tiga jam yang lalu. Berdiam diri dengan raut wajah datar. Entahlah, lelaki tinggi itu tak membuka mulutnya sejak awal pelajaran.

"Paling hanya memikirkan Minseok _noona_ atau majalah-majalah porno yang kau beli minggu lalu." Sehun mencibir. Luhan yang mendengarnya sedikit ingin muntah. Luhan tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal berbau.. porno.

Jongdae geram. "Bukan aku, tapi kita. Kau juga ikut membelinya minggu lalu!" tangan lelaki itu terangkat, ingin menghajar Sehun yang sedang mencibir karena dibela Luhan. Jongdae menghela nafas. "Serius. Tadi pagi aku melihat Jongin berangkat bersama Baekhyun,"

Tak disangka, mata bulat Chanyeol kini terfokus pada Jongdae yang masih setia mengunyah teman merah muda kesayangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin salah liat karena supirku memang parkir tepat di depan mobil Jongin. Dan aku melihat Baekhyun turun dari mobil si Kim itu,"

Luhan mengernyit. Ia belum pernah mendengar atau melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun berinteraksi sebelumnya. Respon Sehun juga sama seperti Luhan, berbeda terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang memegang sendok makannya erat. "Apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, yang direspon kerutan dahi Jongdae.

"Siapa? Kau itu kalau bicara yang jelas." Jongdae mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol, mengesampingkan fakta Jongdae sedang meledeknya.

Sekali lagi Jongdae bergedik, "Bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya melihat? Bukannya memperhatikan." Jongdae mengambil selembar tisu yang memang sudah tersedia di meja kantin, mengeluarkan permen karet yang warnanya sudah hilang dari dalam mulutnya. "Responmu itu menakutkan, Chanyeol,"

Walaupun berkata begitu, wajah Jongdae masih sama datarnya dengan Chanyeol. Luhan menghela nafasnya jenuh, "Bukankah itu baik? Jongin akhirnya bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun.." itulah salah satu sifat Luhan, berpikir positif.

Sehun dan Jongdae mengangguk ragu sebelum akhirnya terkejut dengan gelengan kepala Chanyeol. "Ada apa? _Hyung_ tak suka Baek _noona_ dekat dengan Jongin?" pada akhirnya Sehun memakan spagetthinya. Mengabaikan permen karet Jongdae yang masih berada di atas meja dengan balutan tisu tipis, toh ia sudah lapar.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya –"

"Chanyeollie!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Krystal dengan senyum antusiasnya. Begitu juga dengan Jongdae, Sehun, dan Luhan, ketiganya menoleh ketika nama Chanyeol disebut.

Jongdae menyeringai, jijik akan panggilan manja yang kekasih sahabatnya itu lontarkan. "Aku pergi. Ada janji dengan Minseok dan Yixing." Jongdae berdiri, berniat meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hey Chanyeol, Sehun, dan... Lu.. Lu siapa?" Krystal duduk di tempat Jongdae yang berada di samping Chanyeol.

"Luhan," ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Krystal mengangguk, "Oh ya, Luhan."

Chanyeol menatap Krystal datar. _Mood_ nya turun setelah mendengar ucapan Jongdae barusan. "Nanti sore, jadi kan?" Krystal tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kita tidak seharusnya disini, ayo Lu," Sehun berdiri, menarik lengan Luhan yang tengah menghela nafasnya.

Chanyeol bungkam. "Chanyeol?" panggil Krystal dengan mengernyit. "Hey, ada apa?" lelaki tinggi itu tak menjawab, bahkan enggan menoleh. "Chanyeol!" pekik Krystal tertahan.

"Kumohon, Krystal. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara." Chanyeol menatap Krystal tajam. Menghela nafasnya dalam. Membentak seorang perempuan adalah hal yang Chanyeol paling hindari dalam hidupnya. "Maaf.."

Krystal mengheka nafasnya dalam. Matanya kini tak lagi menatap Chanyeol yang kembali menyender pada dinding kantin. "Apa.. apa ini semua karena Baekhyun?" Krystal lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, ia tak mampu menahan tangis.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat Krystal mati-matian menahan tangisnya. "Ini semua karena Baekhyun, kan?" Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian atasnya, menahan isakan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Chanyeol menggebrak meja kantin. "Hentikan Krystal," Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menghela nafasnya di tempat. "Kita bicara lagi nanti," dan ia pikir itulah yang terbaik, ia harus menyegarkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

Krystal memiringkan posisi duduknya, membiarkan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

 _Andai saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah saling kenal,_

 **Perfect Shape**

Chanyeol berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dirinya begitu murka setelah melihat isi pesan yang diterimanya beberapa menit lalu.

 _Ingin mengobrol sebentar? Aku menunggumu di taman belakang._

– **Kim Jongin**

Chanyeol tahu kemana arah pembicaraan dari pesan singkat Jongin. Yang pasti itu adalah Baekhyun.

Lelaki tinggi itu berhenti setelah melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah berdiri di depan kursi taman. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi ini maksud Jongin. Menyuruhnya ke taman sekolah hanya untuk melihatnya menggandeng lengan Baekhyun.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang sebentar setelah mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol. Lelaki tan itu menyeringai, lalu kembali menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlalu pergi. Berlari menuju lorong sekolahnya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul empat lima belas, wajar saja jika sekolah masih ramai akan siswa-siswi yang berlalulalang. Chanyeol berhenti, nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Krystal?"

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh, menjawab _apa_ dengan tatapan matanya. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik pergedah selesai? langan tangan Krystal.

...

Keduanya berhenti di tempat parkir mobil Chanyeol. Raut wajah lelaki tinggi itu berubah dingin menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Jongin. "Cepat masuk." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Krystal duduk di samping kursi kemudi seperti biasa. Setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol masuk ke mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin tanpa menatap sang kekasih. "Jadi karena itu kah?" Krystal bertanya sangat pelan, matanya menatap jalanan kosong.

"Karena Baekhyun bersama Jongin.. kau seperti ini?" Krystal menunduk, tak membiarkan Chanyeol menatap wajahnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, melainkan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jika iya.. kumohon jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku, Chanyeol." Krystal menelan ludahnya. Melihat seberapa dingin mimik wajah kekasihnya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti mendadak, membuat Krystal menoleh dengan tatapan takut sekaligus bingung. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan apalagi marah saat Baekhyun dekat dengan Jongin atau siapapun."

 _Tidak keberatan, asal Baekhyun baik-baik saja._

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Maaf.."

Akhirnya selalu sama. Berakhir dengan Chanyeol kembali menunduk pada Krystal yang diiringi belasan kata maaf. "Kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu, kan?" Krystal menahan nafasnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku dan Baekhyun hanya akan bersahabat," ujarnya. "selamanya."

 **Perfect Shape**

"Jadi.. kau selalu pulang sendirian?" Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun. Mata tajam lelaki itu terus mengamati jalanan di depannya. Jongin sedang mengemudi, mengantar Baekhyun pulang sampai rumah gadis itu setelah memaksanya di sekolah tadi.

Dan Jongin tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk membuat Chanyeol tahu tentang awal kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Aku kira kau dan Chanyeol pulang bersama. Aku pernah melihatnya waktu itu." Jongin bergedik.

Baekhyun terdiam. "Aku memang selalu pulang bersama Chanyeol. Tapi itu dulu."

Jongin melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Mengernyit ketika mengetahui nada suara gadis itu melunak. "Seperti itu, ya," Jongin mengangguk, menyiratkan kata paham dengan gestur kepalanya. "Mulai besok, kita akan berangkat bersama."

Itu bukan ajakan, lebih seperti perintah. "Eh?" Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Walau mata Jongin masih terpaku pada jalan raya, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Bu-bukan. Aku.." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama. Mulai besok."

Jongin tersenyun tipis mendengar keputusan final si gadis.

"Terima kasih, Jongin- _ssi_.." ucap Baekhyun setelah mobil Jongin berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil itu, hendak keluar.

Namun lengan sang kemudi menahannya. "Cukup panggil aku Jongin." Ucapnya tenang. "Oh ya, dan ini payungmu. Terima kasih, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengambil payung putih miliknya dari tangan Jongin. "Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa, Jongin.."

 _Pikiran negatifnya pada Jongin mungkin selama ini salah._

"Terima kasih telah mempermudah jalan balas dendamku pada sahabatmu itu, Byun." Jongin menyeringai setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan mobilnya.

 **Perfect Shape**

".. jadi kau tinggal sendirian Baek?" Jongin bertanya sambil memasukan potongan kentang goreng ke mulutnya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kris oppa sedang ada di Kanada untuk beberapa waktu. Ya.. pekerjaan," Baekhyun dapat melihat Jongin mengangguk kecil dengan mulut mengunyah makanannya.

"Sungguh? Maksudku.. lalu kemana–" Jongin berhenti berbicara ketika melihat perubahan wajah gadis di depannya.

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan seperti ini. "Kedua orang tua ku sudah meninggal sejak aku dan Kris oppa masih kecil," Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan bibir melengkung ke atas.

"O-oh, maaf aku tidak bermaksud," Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

Baekhyun balik melempar senyum. "Bukan masalah."

Keduanya tengah duduk di meja kantin. Ini sebuah awal untuk Jongin. Ia belum pernah mengenal Baekhyun sebelumnya. Jongin sedikit banyaknya terkejut mengetahui Baekhyun seorang yatim piatu.

Jongin memperhatikan setiap gerakan Baekhyun tanpa gadis itu ketahui. Jongin begitu senang mengetahui tak ada lagi interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belakangan ini. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah, kan?

.

.

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihat gadis incarannya melangkah menuju pintu. "Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya, membuat si gadis menoleh dan melempar senyuman manisnya."Kau ada tugas tambahan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau sendiri?"

Jongin tentu menggeleng. "Aku masih tingkat dua, jarang sekali dapat tugas tambahan." Jawabnya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh Jongin. Jongin membawanya ke parkiran.

Baekhyun tak tahu jika ia akan bertemu Chanyeol disaat seperti sekarang. Tanggannya tengah digenggam Kim Jongin, bagaimana jika sahabatnya itu melihatnya? Sampai sekarangpun Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol masih menyimpan rasa kesal pada Jongin.

Bicara soal Chanyeol, apa lelaki tinggi itu telah mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Jongin?

Jongin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun saat keduanya berjalan melewati Chanyeol.. dan Krystal. Keduanya tampak sangat akrab mengobrol, hingga Chanyeol sadar akan keberadaannya dan Jongin. Raut wajah lelaki itu berubah.

"Kita perlu bicara, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol berlari dan berhenti di hadapan Jongin. Mata bulatnya menatap tajam mata elang Jongin. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan membunuh. Chanyeol beralih menatap gadis di samping Jongin yang sekarang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"C-chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun berujar dalam.

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol-ah." Jongin menjawab dengan nada menyesal dibuat-buat. "Aku telah ada janji pulang bersama," Jongin melirik Baekhyun sebentar. "Maaf."

Jongin meneruskan jalannya, membawa Baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Mengabaikan tatapan menghujam Chanyeol dari arah selatan.

"J-jongin? Bicara-lah dengan Chanyeol dahulu.. a-aku bisa menunggu kalau kau mau.."

"Aku tidak mau. Kita pulang sekarang."

Menyadari perubahan suara Jongin, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jongin.." panggil Baekhyun saat keduanya telah berada di dalam mobil. "Kau dan Chanyeol.. apa kalian belum berdamai?" tanyanya gugup.

Jongin yang tengah memasang sabuknya kini beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Haruskah aku jawab pertanyaan itu?"

"A-aniya. Tidak perlu jika kau keberatan. Ma-maafkan aku," Baekhyun gugup saat dirinya merasa terintimidasi oleh Jongin.

"Hm."

Benar saja, Jongin tidak menjawabnya.

"Baek?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menoleh disaat dirinya harus turun dari mobil Jongin. "Kau ada acara hari minggu nanti?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Aku akan berbelanja kebutuhan mingguanku, dan menjenguk makam Eomma dan Appa. Waeyo?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Biarkan aku menemanimu kalau begitu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Kim Jongin.."

Jongin mengangguk. Lalu menutup pintu mobilnya yang barusan digunakan Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum puas. "Lihat saja, Park Chanyeol."

 **TBC**

Waa.. kelamaan update ya T-T liburan malah ga bisa update chapter ini :( mianhae reader-deul..

Happy new year guys! Udah pada nonton Chanbaek yang di v app kemaren kan? wkwk out of topic.

Dont forget leave your review here! Gamsahamnida!


	10. Chapter 10

–PERFECT SHAPE–

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Jung Soojung / Krystal, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han and other EXO's members. [Genderswitch for all uke]

Bagi seorang Kim Jongin, pengkhianatan adalah dosa paling besar yang dilakukan oleh seseorang. Sebejad apapun dirinya, Jongin bukanlah seorang pengkhianat. Jongin selalu beranggapan bahwa kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling berharga yang harus dijaga.

Dan Park Chanyeol telah melanggar satu kepercayaan besar Jongin terhadapnya.

Jauh sebelum hubungannya dengan Krystal kandas.

Secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol-lah faktor tunggal penyebab kandasnya hubungan Jongin dan Krystal. Memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol, karena Jongin sadar seberapa busuknya Krystal itu.

Jongin tahu Krystal dan Chanyeol dekat saat itu. Ia menaruh kepercayaannya pada Krystal terlalu berlebihan, hingga saat Krystal mengkhianatinya..

 _Jongin hancur_. 

Jongin tidak pernah tahu seberapa dekat hubungan kekasihnya itu dengan Park Chanyeol karena Jongin bukanlah orang yang menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Jongin tidak pandai soal ungkap-mengungkap.

Krystal telah benar-benar melewati batas disaat gadis itu masih memiliki Jongin. _Krystal menjadi milik Park Chanyeol disaat Jongin masih terikat hubungan dengan gadis itu_.

Dan menurut Jongin, siapapun yang bersangkutan dengan pengkhianat itu sendiri.. akan terkena balasan yang setimpal.

Jongin tak pernah merasa benar-benar senang kecuali dimana saat ia mengetahui titik lemah Park Chanyeol. Dengan begitu ia akan lebih mudah membalas Chanyeol bukan?

Titik lemah Chanyeol tidak ada pada Krystal. Kelemahan laki-laki Park itu hanya satu.. _Byun Baekhyun_. Dan selama seminggu penuh, Jongin rela mengekori gadis bermarga Byun itu lebih dari sepuluh jam.

Ini kisahnya sendiri, Jongin bebas menentukan. Akan jadi antagonis atau protagonis-kah ia.

Bukankah balas dendam bukan sebuah dosa? Balas dendam hanyalah ungkapan sakit masa lalu, dan menurut Jongin itu bukanlah hal yang keji. Jongin berbaik hati..

berbaik hati dengan caranya sendiri.

Pengkhianatan lebih menjijikan...

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan makam kedua orangtuanya. " _Eomma_.. _Appa_.. aku datang," rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya terakhir kali. " –maaf Baekkie jarang berkunjung.. Kris Oppa sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya." ucapnya lirih.

"Belakangan ini semuanya terasa berat Eomma.. Baekkie rindu Eomma lagi," gadis itu menunduk, berharap sang Ibu mendengarnya. "Baekkie selalu sendiri di rumah.. kira-kira kapan Kris Oppa pulang dan bisa ikut kesini?"

Baekhyun beralih menatap makam Ayahnya, menaruh satu buket bunga daisy putih dan mengelus pigura sang Ayah.

Jika saja kedua orangtuanya masih ada.. Baekhyun pasti tahu bagaimana wajah Ibu dan Ayahnya sekarang. Neneknya selalu berkata bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menuruni Ibunya. Cantik dan lembut,

Orangtuanya tak pernah tahu perkembangannya, tak pernah tahu seperti apa hari-hari Baekhyun dan Kris saat sekolah, tak pernah tahu siapa teman mereka, dan tak pernah tahu bahwa setiap tahunnya mereka merayakan ulang tahun masing-masing.. hanya berdua.

Andai Baekhyun dapat mengenalkan siapa itu Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan semua temannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

Namun keinginannya selalu terhalangi hanya karena kata andai.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, menoleh ke ujung jendela yang di depannya duduk seorang Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu memutuskan menunggu di depan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jongin?" lelaki yang dipanggil mendongak. "Menunggu lama?" alih-alih menjawab, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tepat pada kedua matanya. "Maaf.." Baekhyun selalu merasa bersalah dan.. takut apabila Jongin menatapnya. Rasa takut yang ditimbulkan oleh Jongin pada pertemuan pertama mereka masih berbekas.

Jongin berdiri, menatap pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang kini sejajar dengan bahunya. "Bukan apa-apa, ayo pergi." Ucapnya ketus. "Baekhyun," panggilnya saat Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama, menunduk. "Baekhyun!" Jongin benci diabaikan.

Baekhyun mendongak, gadis itu menangis dan membuat Jongin sedikit tercengang. Mungkin ini salah dirinya membentak Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Baekhyun.. ada apa?" suaranya merendah. Secara harfiah, bukan merendah karena gairah atau apapun yang menyangkut hal seksual. "Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun menggeleng lirih, "Tidak perlu minta maaf..."

Tangan Jongin terulur menggapai bahu Baekhyun. Manusiawi jika gadis itu menangis setelah menjenguk makam ibunya. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku hanya membuang waktumu.." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

Jongin tidak tahu.. rasanya melindungi Baekhyun adalah prioritasnya.

Mata Jongin terfokus pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Jongin, terimakasih.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Aneh rasanya. Jongin tak pernah merasa selepas ini saat melihat senyuman seseorang. Jongin berdeham. "Baekhyun," panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata yang masih sembab. "Ada acara setelah ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan membawa tangannya pada permukaan wajahnya, lalu mengusap jejak air matanya. "Ikutlah ke taman kota denganku."

Sudah menjadi iri khas Jongin yang selalu membuat permintaan terdengar seperti perintah. "E-eh?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat mata Jongin tengah menatapnya intens. Jadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mengangguk karena merasa terintimidasi.

 _Jongin harap.. ini bukan jalan yang salah_

 _Perfect Shape_

Baekhyun mengernyit saat keramaian malam membawanya pada ingatannya bersama Chanyeol. "Mengapa begitu banyak orang di tempat ini?" Baekhyun menoleh, mendapatkan Jongin yang tengah menggerutu dengan wajahnya.

Pengunjung taman kota bisa berlipat dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya menjelang tahun baru. Suasana tahun baru memang selalu seperti ini. Baekhyun mendengar decakan halus Jongin lalu tersenyum kecil. ".. memangnya kau tidak suka keramaian?"

Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Suara gadis itu terendam suara kebanyakan orang dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. "Suaramu tidak terdengar," gumamnya.

Baekhyun tak ada niatan bertanya pada Jongin lagi. Matanya berbinar pada suatu objek yang tengah menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun sedikit berlari antusias menghampiri objek itu. Mengabaikan Jongin yang ikut berlari membuntutinya. "Baekhyun ada apa?.."

Baekhyun menunjuk pada salah satu stan yang digelar di pinggiran taman kota. Mata dan pupilnya tertuju pada Jongin. "Lihatlah Jongin, pameran lukisan!"

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, selalu ada pameran lukisan di pinggiran taman kota. Jongin menghela nafas, sedikit menyesal tidak membawa Baekhyun ke bioskop saja dan mengajak gadis itu menonton film horror agar gadis itu tutup mulut. Ya, apapun. Yang terpenting adalah Jongin tak akan mengacaukan kesempatannya untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. kau suka melukis atau suka lukisan?" tanya Jongin ketika keduanya berada dalam tenda warna-warni yang dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip yang berisi lukisan. Mulai dari bingkai kecil hingga bingkai besar, semuanya menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Aku dua-duanya,"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana dengan mata terus mengawasi punggung Baekhyun. Tak ada yang menarik bagi Jongin, pameran lukisan sama sekali tak berseni untuknya.

Yang berseni justru gadis dihadapannya. Gadis yang tengah melirik lembut sketsa demi sketsa yang berada dalam tenda jumbo itu. Ya, Baekhyun memiliki aksen seniman yang kuat.

Jongin terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kecil Baekhyun di depannya. "Jongin.. menurutmu yang ini.. atau yang ini?" Baekhyun memegang dua lusin cat air di kedua tangannya.

"Apa bedanya dua itu?"

"Hanya beda merk saja, tapi menurutmu yang mana?" Baekhyun terus bertanya hal yang sama. Hal yang sama-sama susah menurut Jongin. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah melukis dengan cat air yang entahlah apa itu merknya.

"Menurutku yang apa?" Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Menurutmu yang cocok untukku." Baekhyun sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Kesal lantaran Jongin malah bertanya balik padanya. "Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Kalu tidak ada bedanya, kau bisa ambil salah satu dari keduanya." Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Lalu Baekhyun menaruh kembali cat air yang ada pada tangan kanannya. Sepertinya memang percuma bertanya pada Jongin.

"Sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyumannya membawakan sekelebat rasa bahagia bagi Jongin. "Kau kesitu hanya ingin membeli cat air?" Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menaruh plastik cokelat yang berisi cat warna yang barusan ia beli pada tasnya. "Memangnya stok cat air di minimarket telah habis?"

Baekhyun mencebik balik pada Jongin yang secara tidak langsung menyindirnya. "Rasanya berbeda saat kau beli cat warna di minimarket dan pameran lukisan. Lagipula cat warna pembelian Kyungsoo sudah habis."

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Temanmu yang belo itu, kan?" tanyanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang temanmu itu.. dia kemana saja?"

"Kyungsoo ke Jepang. Akan kembali sehabis tahun baru,"

Jongin mengangguk. Lalu mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Baekhyun menoleh, tangannya yang dingin kini terselimuti oleh kehangatan tangan Jongin. "Eh?"

"Pastikan kau tidak menghilang, karena aku tidak mau repot-repot mencarimu."

Lalu senyuman itu hadir lagi dan membawakan kebahagiaan tabu bagi Jongin. Senyuman Baekhyun,

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, untuk siapa sebenarnya perlengkapan lukis itu?" Krystal bertanya sambil memasukkan es krim cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. "Sejak kapan kau berminat pada seni?" Krystal membuka-tutup bingkisan berisi macam-macam perlengkapan lukis yang Chanyeol beli beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Siapa bilang ini untukku?" ucapnya dengan tangan terulur mengambil bingkisan itu dari tangan Krystal. "Ini untuk temanku," tambahnya. "Aku selalu kesini bersama dia menjelang tahun baru. Tapi kali ini kita tidak bisa pergi bersama. Setiap tahun dia selalu membeli perlengkapan lukis, jadi ya.. sebagai gantinya aku membelikannya."

Krystal mengernyit. Siapa itu.. dia?

"Ada yang salah?" Krystal menggeleng. "Baiklah. Ayo kesana," jari telunjuk Chanyeol tertunjuk pada salah satu stan ramen.

Keduanya berpagutan tangan, hingga suara tawa yang tidak asing bagi Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatannya. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan, berusaha menemukan si pemilik suara.

"Tunggu sebentar Chanyeol." Krystal melepas pagutan tangan mereka. Berlari kecil menuju arah jam tiga dan menyapa seseorang yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui. Chanyeol melihat ke sekitar, lalu beralih pada bingkisan yang ia genggam. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kemarilah," lalu suara Krystal membawanya pada suatu pemandangan yang begitu asing.

"B-baekhyun?"

Krystal tersenyum, tangannya digunakan untuk menarik lengan Chanyeol agar segera mendekat, dan melihat Baekhyun.. dan Jongin.

Jangan lupakan ada Jongin disana. Secara tidak sadar, Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu posesif.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian ada disini juga!" Krystal memekik heboh. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan untuk membawa teman untuk double date? Ini saat yang tepat," liriknya ke arah Chanyeol.

"M-maaf Krystal, tapi kami tidak sedang berkencan.." Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Jongin.

Krystal terkekeh. "Jangan malu-malu Baek, ayo kita makan ramen bersama!"

Ini yang Jongin tidak suka. Seperti.. gabungan dari orang-orang yang ia benci. "Bukannya tadi Baekhyun sudah katakan? Kami tidak sedang berkencan." Jongin menatap tajam Krystal dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Chanyeol tak tahu hal apa yang lebih canggung daripada bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat berkencan dengan Krystal. Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada plastik bingkisan yang dibawa Jongin. Bungkusannya sama.. dengan bungkusan barang yang ia beli.

Artinya, Baekhyun tak lagi membutuhkan apapun darinya.

"Jongin dan Baekhyun ada benarnya Krystal, ini terlalu malam untuk melanjutkan kencan. Ayo pulang,"

Mata itu bertemu. Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Krystal dan segera pergi.

Meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

 _Perfect Shape_

"Kau menyesal telah menolak ajakan Si Jung itu?" Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah ditekuknya itu. "Kau boleh keluar dan menghampiri Chanyeol jika ingin,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin. "M-maaf, bukan itu maksudku.. aku.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh,"

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening setelahnya. "Jongin?" Baekhyun menunduk. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jongin menoleh, lalu mengangguk datar. "Apa kau membenci Chanyeol?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak suka akan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku jawab iya?"

"A-aku hanya bertanya." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih ya,"

"Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Untuk hari ini.."

Mobil Jongin berhenti. Lelaki itu tak menjawab melainkan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu.. sampai jumpa."

Jongin tersenyum datar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang bodoh dan sama-sama mudah dibodohi. Tapi senyum Baekhyun.. Jongin juga akan merasa terbodohi jika melihatnya terlalu lama.

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

Setelah sekian lama gua update. Haha di FF ini bru mau tahun baru ya saking alur kelamaan dan gua makin jarang update. Punya alasan kok, soalnya gua kelas sembilan dan besok (senin) gua tryout / ucun2. Trus ya sebulan lagi gua un dan jadwal belajar jd makin banyak hh.

Tapi abis to gua bakal sempetin update lagi kok. Tenang aja. /haha/ gada yang nunggu juga pan? Canda syg.

Yaudah jadi curhat kan tuh.

Bye,

R.


End file.
